If I Die By Sunrise (formally entitled If I Die Young)
by AliceFray
Summary: You think your life is hard? Try playing a sicker, more twisted version of Russian Roulette with a vampire and be in poor Charley's shoes. He's humanity's last hope and it ain't easy, but Jerry isn't about to go down without the one thing he came back for in the first place. It's up to Charley to save the world again but can he save himself? How and at what cost? Time is ticking...
1. If I Die Young

If I Die Young

**I'm sorry I did not do this earlier. Unfortunately I am very rookie at this so I sort of forgot how to put an author's note and edit my stories. However thank you for being patient with me (that isn't an easy thing to do). Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far and the people who've added me to their Author/Story/Favorite/Alert. You guys are wonderful. **

**This has a bit of Charlie/Ed, but mostly Charlie/Jerry. I chose the song mainly because it's sad, beautiful and so inspiring. **

**Ed survived but he was badly injured both physically and emotionally in case anyone was wondering. Do enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Fright night does not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>I didn't know what I was doing here. The familiar smell of death clung to every fragment of life paving the narrow streets. The sound of my faltering steps echoed around the desolate houses like a funeral march and the darkness, quelled a little by a lone street lamp seemed as menacing as ever. I would've turned back right now if it weren't for the thought of Ed, waiting for me back at home, scarred by what Jerry did to him.<p>

That God Damn leech was going to pay for ever laying one of those blood encrusted claws on him. I was sure of it.

Ed told me not to go. Said he was fine and glad that I wasn't hurt. He should've known that that wasn't going to be enough to stop me.

I was sick of living in fear. Sick of hiding, while everyone I loved was getting hurt and why? Because I was afraid it would kill me? So what if I died? I'd lived long enough on this planet. How long was I supposed to sit and watch as Jerry destroyed everything around me? My life was a small price to pay.

My only regret was that I would leave Ed, my mom, Amy and even Peter behind. Ed, who had told me he'd love me forever. Ed, who gave me my first kiss so good I couldn't ever desire to kiss anyone else but him. Ed, the only person I ever gave my heart to. Ed, who'd have to watch them carry the lifeless remains of my body away after he refused to let me go. He'd have to forgive me somehow.

It'd be easier to deal with my passing because it'd also be my victory, because there was no way I was going down without bringing Jerry down with me.

These were the people I loved. The people who made my life what it was today. I couldn't let their love be in vain.

And in case I didn't make it out alive. At least I was around long enough to let them all know how much I truly loved them.

I didn't even care if death hurt. It wasn't like I'd be going to hell. No, hell's where Jerry was going.

* * *

><p>I halted my steps as I approached his house. I didn't bother to look at the charred remains of my old house. It would conjure too many painful, unneeded memories. I had plenty of motivation.<p>

He was close. I could feel him. The unmistakable fervor of his power wrapped itself around me like, the links of a mystical chain.

It was always like this with Jerry. No matter what I did. No matter how strong I fought against it, I always felt the sickening slither of his presence whenever he was near.

Despite having swallowed my fear, my knees buckled at the familiar feeling that I hoped never to feel again. The feeling that always haunted my dreams, since the day I moved in with Ed. The feeling I was lucky to escape from once and was now coming back to.

With one last dose of courage, I knocked on the slightly damaged front door.

It swung open with ease and standing there, bold and brash, with a sadistically dark smile on his face, was Jerry.

"This is a pleasant surprise." He grinned maliciously, revealing the brutal fangs behind his lips.

I didn't smile back. "You know why I'm here."

His smile grew wider as he didn't bother to pretend like he hadn't a clue what I was talking about. "Your boyfriend?" He grinned and his eyes flamed with an excitement I didn't understand. Was he enjoying this? Did he think we were playing a game?

I nodded. Discreetly, patting the wooden stake in my left pocket.

"You've come for your revenge, have you?" He said getting more amused.

I tried to look him in his flaming red eyes, the eyes that seemed to get more excited as he stared back at me, drinking in my appearance as if he could already taste my blood. I shuddered. What a disturbed being.

"No," I mocked "I've come here because I want you to have me. I'm tired of living. I just want it to end." There was a rumbling sound, like that of a lion's growl. And I realized he was chuckling.

"You're a feisty one." He said, and to my surprise he grabbed the stake that was safely hidden in my pocket. "You want to slay me." He chuckled, waving it in the air. I wanted to wipe the smirk off his pale undead face.

"Go ahead. I'll give you a free shot," His voice was grave, void of any underlying signs of amusement. For a moment I was stunned, until he spoke and his tone took on a much more sinister shade.

"But in return I want something else, something more than the pathetic lives of your family and friends."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Dream on." But my breath hitched. Did he seriously think I was going to give him something? And why was he so sure he'll survive this time?

His eyes burned into mine and it felt like my entire body was on fire. I saw myself in their crimson depths and strangely it looked like I was dancing in their flames. I could do no more than swallow.

"It wouldn't hurt," he purred "in fact you might like it."

It hadn't occurred to me that he was studying me, waiting for my reaction with a ravening look in his florid eyes.

"Wait," I felt the blood rush to color my cheeks. He couldn't be serious. My blood couldn't be what he was pining for. "You mean you want me to give myself," I struggled to form the words. "t-to you."

He nodded and I burst out laughing again. "You're sick."

Jerry shrugged his solid shoulders and I could see just how well built he was. He shot me a menacing look. "It's your choice. You could try to kill me again. I won't protest. If you succeed and I die you go back to your pathetic life, but if you fail, then you're mine. It's as simple as that."

Then he flashed a crooked smile, the crimson tint of hunger flaring across his eyes. Taking advantage of my now undivided attention, he slipped a cold hand under my shirt, gently grazing my stomach and earning a light gasp from me.

His eyes held me captive as his hand found my back. Before I knew it, I could feel the cold, hard planes of his chest as it was pinned against mine.

I tried to fight the steel grip he had around my waist but it was no use. His grip seemed to get tighter the more I struggled. I felt my heartbeat spike and I knew the sick bastard was enjoying the sound.

I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out in pain as he dug his stone fingers further into my hips. It was evident how easy he could bite me. I was defenseless and he was so close to my neck…

It caught me off guard when I felt his breath veil my ear. His voice dark and sultry as his next words sent another jolt of fear down my spine. "I assure you. I don't intend to lose you a second time."

With that he swooped me into his house with nothing to prove we were ever there but the slight tremble of the door as it gently closed behind us.

**A/N: I might make this a two shot. I have the ideas circulating in my mind. I love this shipping and it's a shame there aren't alot of them. So maybe I'll contribute with more stories. So tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Biting the Bullet

Biting the Bullet

I was moving but my feet never touched the ground. I was fighting but my body remained still. I was screaming but my lips never moved. I felt the wind brush my skin and the light behind my shut lids dimmer. Someone was carrying me, my captor perhaps, I knew because a familiar scent enamored me. It was musky but also clean. Strong, but also mild. But I kept my eyes closed.

I didn't want to wake up from this dream; I could keep my eyes closed just a few seconds longer to enjoy the amount of time I had left before Death dragged me under. I could enjoy the scent. Lean back and relax while some other lost hero fought the battle.

This wasn't like any other dream I'd ever had. For one thing it wasn't the dream of a person plagued by nightmares. I was perfectly motionless. At peace with my mind and safe while, the demons of reality failed to pierce the barrier of my subconscious. Yet, I wasn't dead. Granted, Death was waiting for me with open arms, while a familiar stranger carried me to him, but I felt no need to put up a fight. For here in my somnambulant existence I was already winning.

I felt feather light in my captor's arms. He didn't seem to use any effort to carry me as his steps were so graceful it was hard to believe he was merely walking. I was aware now, that this man had never lived. Never knew the wonders of mortal life. I felt a degree of pity for him. For I knew my life was ending and he was forced to live on.

My captor trudged further on in the darkness before settling in probably the darkest room of all. Gently he removed me from his arms, where something soft and warm rested below me. Where his stone arms were safe and secure, this bed held no promise. I stretched an arm out, searching in the cruel darkness for him. But found nothing but air. Something was thrown over me. Something just as soft as the bed and an ominous voice permeated through the room and the last thing I heard as I drifted off was a voice tinged with honey saying "Rest now, we can continue our fight in the morning."

* * *

><p>I woke up. I woke up. I woke up! I actually survived the night. My limbs, my body, my spirit! I could move, breathe, live another day. One minute I was about to be Jerry's dinner and the next minute I was still here. Seemingly normal except more rejuvenated.<p>

I rose from the bed. I was still dressed, which was relieving in more ways than I can explain. I hedged my clouded brain for clues as to why I ended up here. All I could see was Jerry's face and nothing else. I turned white. I ran to the solitary door that faced the bed. The handle felt like ice in my hand. One fatal twist of the knob and I was confirmed my greatest fear. I was locked in a strange place where a sadistic vampire lurked on the other side.

**A/N: And there goes the suspense! This one has to be short so you guys can have a feel of what's going on. In this Chapter Charley begins to show his gift (I gave him a gift,it's my imagination, I'm weird) of sensitivity and understanding over the supernatural while he is torn between wanting to destroy the supernatural. You will find out why Jerry lived and why he attacked Ed. You will also find out what significance Charley's blood holds for Jerry. There are going to be plenty more chapters where this is from. I had the longest three months of my life but I'm back now and I'm determined to see every story I started through to the end. I hate to keep you guys waiting. The way I see it, you shouldn't have to. So don't expect anymore fumblings from me in awhile. I promise the next chapters won't be as short or complex as this. And btw thank you for the reviews and the suggestions on making this a two shot, for that I will make this a multi chapter.**


	3. Satan's Little Helper

**As promised here it is. Do enjoy. Happy Thanksgiving!**

If I Die Young : Satan's Little Helper

The new fear was just adding to my high. So he wanted to play dirty eh? Mr. big bad vampire _actually_ thought a little lockdown was going to scare me.

I let out a hysterical laugh.

And that's when I noticed the dull throbbing from the side of my head. Tentatively, I rubbed the already numbing spot. A thought came to my head and I banished it quickly, there was no way it was _that_.

No, Jerry must have done this. I added this to my list of things I was going to torture him for. For a second, I felt better. Now if there was just a way to get out of here…

I surveyed the room for the umpteenth time. There was nothing useful. Not even a lamp to hold on to and of course the bed frame wasn't wood. What to do?

I chewed my lip as crazy idea after crazy idea ran through my head. How long did I have left? The ball was in Jerry's court now and though it made me antsy to think of how wrong this was, I wasn't backing down.

The sound of approaching footsteps brought me back to reality with startling speed. Automatically, my eyes flew to the door.

With a mind of its own, my skin prickled and my body stiffened defensively before Jerry's hard frame filled the doorway.

He noticed the disastrous state of the room and impossibly, his evil smile contorted in an even more malicious smirk, as if he knew that I had been searching for something to kill him with.

His dark eyes flew to me, and the amusement in them made me sick. "You plan to stay in here all day or you going to eat something?"

Somehow my voice sounded like a growl. "That was a cheap shot; locking me in here you coward. Just what are you trying to prove? That you're weak. You don't scare me _Jerry_." I spat.

He laughed and the sound shook my core. "You're amazing kid, really. You have spunk. That just might keep you alive."

"Screw you. We made a bet. Either you keep up your end of the deal or, or…" But he was looking at me strange, like he knew something I didn't.

"How's your head? You think I don't know that you didn't just faint because you were scared or squeamish? It wouldn't be fair to fight you when you have a condition." He was solemn. No more kidding around. I let out an acid filled laugh.

"You have some right to talk about fairness you _parasite_. And it's not any of your damn concern. Now we made a bet." I motioned to step around him. "I'm going to find my stake. Assuming you haven't mutilated it."

Truthfully, the sooner I was out of that room the better. Doris…

I was too lost in feeling my way through the darkness to register that he was following behind me. I knew the chances of me finding my stake were slim but it helped to stall time until I could come up with a good plan to crucify him.

Behind me I could've sworn he mumbled something about _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, but I put it past me. It didn't take long for us to reach the big expansion he called a living room; my memory hadn't changed too much in the last six months to forget how to escape this place.

I turned around and he was no longer behind me. Something rough materialized in the palm of my hand and I recognized the coarseness of my stake.

"Killing me is going to take more than that stake." He spoke from somewhere in the room. "This is a really dumb idea kid."

I studied the stake in my hand, just having it back made me feel more powerful. "Don't tell me what to do." The girth seemed sturdy enough to do the job. It was going to be a long shot either way. I mean I had a _flamethrower_ last time and that wasn't enough.

"You could get hurt. Or worse you could bleed—

I had stopped listening. This was the moment I'd been waiting for. Ever since my life took its stupid downward spiral. This was _my_ moment, to have everything return to normal. To finish him and move on. Nothing was going to stop me.

It almost didn't feel real. But I felt alive. The blood was pumping through my veins and my heart was beating a mile a minute. I felt very alive.

"So it hasn't occurred to you yet, huh?" There was a soft thud. He was beside me. His voice: a low, husky growl in my ear. "Why would I still be here if anyone was ever successful? How easy do you think this is going to be?" There was a hint of desperation in his voice and I thought about Ed. I had to _try_.

"I thought you wanted my blood. Don't tell me you're backing out now." My voice was scathing. "You'd like to think I'd lose. So you can go back to pillaging my neighborhood and terrorizing my friends." My hand tightened so hard around the flank of wood I felt the splinters dig into my skin. "Besides what's so good a life if I can't even win a bet with a vampire."

Knowing it was a lost cause, he sighed a cold gust of wind. "We play for keeps. You might want to slow your heart rate down. If you want to live it's best I don't get tempted." I nodded and did as he said.

"I want you bound, tied up. No surprises." I said in indignation.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jerry's bound to a wall and I have the stake in my hand like a priest about to impale the incubus. Jerry's perfectly toned chest lay bare under the sharp point of the angry piece of wood.<p>

He was studying me. His black eyes indecipherable.

I took a deep breath and focused my attention on my hands. It felt like my fear was plastered all over my face. With one last deep breath I drew the stake and thrust it into his chest.

Silence… and still nothing. I forced my eyes to look up at him. He was still as a statue, unmoving and stiff. The stake protruded from his chest like an angry testament of his misfortune. I forced the bile back down my throat.

The worst part was over. At least for now, the nightmares would be a thing of the past.

As if my body knew this was the last time, my feet guided me out of Jerry's bedroom and down the dark stairs. I felt heavy, like all the sleepless nights I endured since Jerry first entered my life, were crashing down on me.

A nap would be good. Rebuilding could always start later. Time was no longer limited. In fact, all the time in the world wasn't quite accurate enough to describe the amount. We could start over, we could move out of Reno, maybe even move to another state. California had a lot of sandy beaches…

I got distracted, because I caught a glimpse of the sunlight as it bathed the curtains in a soft glow. I yanked the door open and let the warmth hit me. A new day had finally come and I was still around to see it.

The sun was a pleasant distraction; I didn't notice the figure hovering in the background until cold vices found my throat and yanked me from the open door so my back was against the wall and his cool but harsh breath was in my face.

"I win."

**A/N: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor, poor Charley, he never listens, not even to me. I planned to write this the day before Thanksgiving but I got sick and ended up being pressed for time, but I'm learning now that when life gives you lemons, don't bitch just call life a bitch. Technically, Thanksgiving was over an hour ago but noone's counting. **

**Anyways instead of babbling, even though this is a record for me to finish a story before 3 in the a.m., I'm just going to skip ahead to the memo. Reviews are more than welcome; they keep me going. And I do accept anonymous reviews. It's all about the love. :) Or you could pm me whichever or both even. I don't care. I love them. This one is for everyone who reviewed/favorited me. You guys are always awesome. And this one is for new readers.**

**P.S. : I love it here. I watched the transiberian orchestra live and breaking dawn in theaters. Yep Nevada's pretty awesome.**

**P.S. S I've been waiting forever for the movie (Fright Night) to come out on DVD. I've been watching daredevil and other Colin Ferrell movies to quell my hunger but it's not working like it used to. And Star Trek is always great Chekov. But I need him as vampire Jerry. So I basically just listen to the white stripes and catch up on House to wait for my muse. But expect more. I don't know I love screwing with Charley because I think Jerry got screwed over. What you wait 300 years and you end up being defeated by some teenager? Oh and Peter's alive and Amy and Charley's mom. Everyone else Jerry turned into a vampire is dead. They were completely irrelevant to my plot.**

**Thank You**


	4. You Lose

**Enjoy.**

"You lose." he said and his cool breath hit my face like an open air vent. He was right; there was nothing to deny. I was trapped. All that I was counting on and I failed.

Trapped; my life in a nutshell. With nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. I'd been just a pawn in a sicko's game. Just another dispensable piece in this cryptic puzzle I called a life.

It was going to be over. All my suffering, all my grief ,over. It wouldn't really be a fair trade though. Jerry would have my blood or whatever it was that drove him to me and I would have eternal freedom from pain. I wouldn't have the weight of the world on my shoulders anymore, or someone's blood on my hands if I failed at something. No, I would be free.

But I would still have to die. I peered up at the vampire who's vicious claws my life now lay. His eyes were blank and emotionless, deep dark coals just waiting to be lit with new fire. The anger wasn't completely gone, it was just buried. He was trying to maintain his composure, his last bit of control before my blood summoned him again.

My pulse pounded in my ears so loud and so fast, it was getting harder to focus. Where was the unconsciousness that overcame me in times like this? It didn't help that the pads of Jerry's fingertips were like icicles willing my pulse to pound harder. Deep in my throat a scream was building, but Jerry didn't notice. He leaned in close enough for his frosty breath to graze my face.

"You remember back when I said how much it hurt to have a stake through your chest?" His grip had loosened somewhat, but I was still finding it hard to breathe. Maybe it was the darkness in his eyes, or the chokehold around my jugular that made it seem that nothing mattered more than remembering that conversation. The memory flooded in but so did a new fear. Various images filled my brain, one more gruesome than the next and despite myself I let out a shudder.

Jerry took that as a confirmation. He smiled and his cruel fangs glared behind his lips. "You don't know what it feels like." He said before letting me go. The air hit my lungs like a freight train, causing them to ache at the sudden expansion. I sucked in as much as I could though, gasping as if it was all I had left.

Jerry waited for me to recollect myself before grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and dragging me across the room like I was nothing but a mere sack of feathers. I thrashed violently against him, kicking and scraping whatever I could get my hands on to deter his progress. All it did was tire me out.

Jerry didn't notice. "You know kid? I'm glad you're finally seeing things my way. A loss is a loss. Once you lose, you have to pay up." We were descending further into his house now, going down one of the many ridiculous caverns he constructed. Panic seized my spine as we passed rooms I hadn't recognized before, rooms I hadn't even imagined existed. There were so many. People could disappear forever without anyone having a hope of finding them. Or their remains.

Suddenly the words Peter had said back in his penthouse rang clear: "_They like to keep their prey alive for days; snackers." _I shuddered again. It was one thing to die because you gambled your life, it was an entire different animal to live in captivity because you gambled your freedom. I didn't like to be considered Jerry's _prey_, which he could keep and torture for as long as he liked. I wanted to be Jerry's _enemy_ whom he could kill in a fit of rage without any preliminary measures. Besides, the thought of my blood being used to sustain his life was enough to make me sick. Death never looked so good.

But would he do it? Would he allow himself to let loose or was he still planning to drag it out as long as he could? The halting of Jerry's footsteps brought me back to a cold, damp dark reality. He flipped a switch and a watery glow illuminated the room. It took a while for my eyes to adjust, more than enough for Jerry to busy himself by tying me up. He had managed to bind me to a chair in half a second.

His voice was a soothing purr in the background of my jumbled thoughts. "You know kid? You're a real thrill ride. A riot if I may say. Prancing around and smelling like you do, it's hard to say I don't want you. But you're the teaser trailer and I want the feature film." He was slipping something out of his pocket, something I couldn't see until the light hit it. A pocket knife. A beautiful, untouched one at that, with intricate details and engravings it seemed to be more of an artifact than a weapon.

Jerry tilted it at such an angle that I could see myself in its polished blade. He must've enjoyed my sudden shell shock, considering the fact that he held the knife prominently close to my skin. Circling around me, he whispered. "I would usually mesmerize my guests, you know assuage some of their fear so it's not so bad. But _you_ Charley," the calm in his voice was slowly corroding, "the fear emanates from you in torrents. You're the whole deal. Mesmerizing you would be a major waste. Granted, you do like trying to kill me, and it would probably be smarter to make sure you can't do anything sneaky, but it's a risk worth taking." Behind me, I heard the rumblings build low in his chest. He placed two chilled fingers to my neck, where involuntarily my pulse flared at the touch.

The knife made itself present by digging into the small of my back, serving as an extra reminder as to why resisting or any funny business would be a bad idea. It was unnecessary as I was already convinced.

Jerry's Siberian breath ghosting along my neck was the last thing I felt before razor edged needles tore into my skin and an unquenchable fire roared through me.

I jerked and twisted trying to get rid of the obstruction, but it only brought more pain. I couldn't even scream. The fire was so incredible. Just when I thought I'd lose it, die or at least pass out before he was finished a miracle happened; the agony lessened. I slowly became aware of Jerry's ministrations; the slight moans of pleasure as more and more of my blood filled his mouth. I was aware of the goose bumps rising on my skin every time he'd gulp. Pretty soon the burn was just a dull ache and full on lucidity filled my being.

Once in a while he'd slip his tongue in to lap at a stray drop or two of blood but the sensations were mind blowing. A rush. I mouthed his name while inexplicably ignoring the sound of cracking wood. Something like stone or hard metal clasped my arm so hard I felt a bruise coming, but all I could feel was Jerry's torturously sweet mouth.


	5. Tender is the Night

Tender is the Night

**Please forgive the title. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and alerts. Really thank you. This chapter was inspired by the songs Jumper By Third Eye Blind and Slept So Long by Jay Gordan. However the soundtrack for this chapter is: The River by Good Charlotte and Skeleton Boy by Friendly Fires. Seriously I had to write this chapter twice because my autosave backfired. So I'm pretty tired, but I'm having fun. Enjoy.**

Jerry broke out of our shared stupor to wipe the blood off my neck. Neither of us was quite ready to come down from our high yet. It was all so weird and exciting and new at the same time. And so completely mind-blowing.

So the familiar shrill chime of a cell phone going off was enough to surprise us both. I blinked through the daze as the vibrations tingled up my leg.

The cell phone was an invention of Peter's, tiny and convenient, it was made to be strapped to any part of the body that was the most accessible, it even had a vampire feature, where it was completely undetectable by the undead, if I ever figured how to go about doing that.

When I left I tried to destroy anything that could be traced to our temporary sanctuary. I must've forgot about the stupid thing. _Shit._

With a speed only he could conjure, Jerry ripped the phone from my ankle. It dangled helplessly from his hand. A small smile crept across his lips as he admired the creativity and probable genius behind such an invention.

A voice spoke through. It was Amy who sounded both frantic and angry at the same time. "Charley is that you? What were you thinking going there to fight Jerry by yourself? Do you realize how stupid, how dangerous this is? If you're dead Charley I swear. Charley? Charley?"

Jerry leaned in closer to me, crimson streaking down his chin. His voice held a charm no human I knew possessed. "Go ahead Charley. Tell her how you can't go home because you're my eternal slave."

I gave him my hardest glare before turning to the distracting device. It was tempting to calm Amy down, to assure her that everything was fine even though it wasn't. But I knew I couldn't trust her or anyone else to not try to rescue me. It was a risk I absolutely could not take.

I turned away from the instrument ignoring Jerry's satisfied chuckle. "I thought so." He said and crushed the phone into nothing more than dust. The relief I felt was indescribable. "It's a shame though. She's a nice girl. If you'd been in a better mood we could've probably had some real fun." I pressed my eyes closed to drown out the soothing, but condescending lull of his voice. Not everyone had a happy ending. But that was it, my ending, not anybody else's. No one else deserved to go down the path of this nightmare.

He undid the rope binding me to the chair, or what was left of it, but kept my hands bound. To think that this was seriously still for safety measures was comical. The only person in any obvious danger was me.

"We need to get some food in you." He spoke and it sounded like he meant it more to himself than me. I allowed myself to be dragged into his spectacular, wholly unnecessary kitchen.

* * *

><p>I must have an unknown deity out there in the universe who looked at how utterly pathetic my life was and decided to grant me a stroke of luck. Because as naïve as I was, there was no way I was going to believe that it was normal to just emerge from a vampire's feeding virtually unscathed. But there I was scratch-free, with only a rumbling stomach.<p>

Either Jerry was doing me a favor by not scarring me, or thinking of more creative way to scar me.

"It's an out-of-body experience you know?" Jerry says as he prepared what seemed like the ingredients for lasagna.

"What?" I hadn't realized I spaced out.

"An out-of-body experience, it's sort of like an epiphany except it's more focused on the present and you're conscious of way more than any regular person is. It's what you get when you faint and black out." Jerry stirred the sauce without looking at me. An edge that wasn't there before filled his voice. "Don't pretend like you haven't had it.

"And you know this how?" I raised an inquiring eyebrow as I struggled with the abominable knot binding my wrists.

Jerry's expression was still unreadable. Having a captor who was hard to read wasn't exactly a warming box of cookies. It made it impossible to find stable ground but so much easier to stumble into surprises. Especially with someone as volatile as Jerry, who playfully kept his psychosis hidden at convenient times.

He placed the lasagna in the oven. His expression had hardened into a frown. "I tasted your blood."

I coughed on perfectly good air.

"What?" It could've been a trick of the mind, but for a second Jerry looked uncomfortable. "I tasted it in your blood. I really don't know how that was possible kid. But the strange thing," His irises morphed into the crimson pools I came to know so well. "is I liked it."

Off went the warning bells. Inconspicuously, I tried to reach for the nearest sharpest object, which were all unfortunately nearer to Jerry. "I mean as if I need more of a reason to kill you kid." His expression switched to pensive as if he tried to weigh the morality of all this. Silently, I prayed to the universe to give me a break.

It occurred to me after the first ding of the oven, that there was no way I was going to eat with my hands bound. Second, food was a romantic concept for me like dreaming. As far as performing as a normal human being went, eating and sleeping were out my window. The idea to resist had certainly crossed my mind but I hadn't remembered the last time I managed to get anything down my throat, and pushing it seemed to be more deadly than just giving in. Besides, I couldn't make this anymore easier for Jerry than being half-starved and energy drained and all the more fallible. He served the lasagna square in front of me.

Stupidly, my mouth began to water as the smell caressed my nose. My attempt would probably be a waste. I knew the second it hit my tongue I'd lose it. Jerry didn't seem to be bothered by my hesitation. He freed one of my hands but hung around. I got the feeling he was worried that I wouldn't eat. I took a spoonful to my lips and strangely, remarkably it went down easily. _Thank you, Universe._I didn't chance it. I inhaled every bite as if my life depended on it.

"Of all the people I could've had to join my resistance. The only one I wanted was you kid." My demon with the black hair said, twirling an apple in his hand.

**Okay yeah I know it's lasagna and yeah I know lasagna isn't that quick to make or that appropriate for a vamp fic but it's a fanfic. So I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if you didn't. Thank You.**


	6. Whisper in the Dark

_**Wow. I never thought I'd make it this far. (Does a victory twirl.) Seriously, I've never kept a story breathing this long without messing up and killing it at some point and then washing the blood off and going in hiding. I don't blame anyone for giving up on me and for those who didn't thanks. **_

_**This chapter is pretty short despite the long wait. But Alas! My head shall remain above water. **_

_**Disclaimer: If Fright Night belonged to me it wouldn't be called fanfiction now would it?**_

_**The following story was brought to you by the letter C.**_

* * *

><p>It was the shocking after effects of the dream that brought me here; the violent, uninfluenced roaring of my mind that propelled me from my bed and got me to climb the eerie stairs to this dark place. I never questioned how the pure, unadulterated yearning to check this deadly room out became a compulsion I could not resist nor why every second I faltered in my steps seemed to drag on forever. I just felt guided like something was urging me on.<p>

The room opened itself to me, beckoning me to enter with startling clarity.

The echoes of the dream surfaced as I slowly approached the room. My footsteps weren't graceful; but I felt no indication that the vampire, wherever he was, had heard me.

Scarlet light peeled through my vision in a rush; taking me aback, but not enough to stray me from my course. For it was exactly how my dream prophesized; a few more steps and I would approach the key.

I stumbled a bit more as my eyes failingly adjusted to the terrible glow until I felt it, the sickening curl of my stomach, the quickening of my pulse, the sharp tension of my muscles as they tightened into knots and then finally I saw it. The menacing, fear- inducing statue that screamed my fate and knocked the air out of my lungs, this statue that imitated the demon nightmares were made of: Baphomet.

I knew enough about it to know that fear was a completely necessary emotion to have right now. But instead I found the sickness to feel like a leadened weight sinking me deeper and deeper into nothing. Because I knew that I would be the perfect sacrifice. Where many other lives were wasted here trying to satiate Jerry's sick perception of an obligation to this creature, mine would do the job. I already proved myself capable of supernatural feats no human should've possessed and why? Because I was always strange, because I never stayed on the beaten path to normalcy like everyone else and now I would get my just desserts.

Jerry really did get the good end of this deal and there was no mistaking he would cash in. The sooner the better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>... Phew. You're still here *can't seem to unbrace herself from expected disappointment* I hope you like and more chapters will come eventually. I have to apologize for my sudden hiatus which I can't even explain. I do believe that this is what sanity feels like and I'm not sure I'm liking it much. lol. Like always reviews are welcome but are loosely enforced after all it's a story not an ad campaign. :)<strong>_


	7. Break me Broken

** A/N: Okay, here it is chapter 7. I have literally taken f_orever _to write this, I apologize a hundred fold. And in advance. This story is un-beta'd, though hopefully that will change soon. Only warnings I can give is that the story loses some of its pg-ness, mentions of vampires_ duh_ and a lot of angst. Like a lot lot. I mean so much angst that the soundtrack for this chapter is from 30 seconds to mars. Hope you like. ;)**

_ As days go by, the night's on fire._

_ "Do you really want me,_

_ dead or alive to torture for my sins?_

_ Do you really want me dead or alive_

_ to live a lie?"_

_ - Hurricane by 30 seconds to Mars._

* * *

><p>"The rules are simple," His smooth as molasses voice went from charmingly deceptive to sternly authoritarian in seconds. "Don't leave the house, don't answer the door and don't think I can't see you." Jerry turned my attention to the security cameras discreetly positioned on the corner walls of the cell.<p>

I blinked at their expensive appearance before dragging my gaze across the mostly bare room; aside from the bars on the windows and the security cameras watching my every step, this wasn't as bad as I thought.

The torture devices were no where in sight, and with the raised window I had access to at least _some_ daylight. Apparently his trust in me extended that far, but despite the bathroom and working shower I hadn't yet earned the comfort of a bed. Only a mattress that had seen better days lay on the floor.

I wasn't at all surprised by his measures to subdue me, or the fact that he thought that I could be subdued. Without meeting his magnetic eyes I commented on his lack of creativity. "You know, Bela Lugosi's probably turning in his grave right now."

The tiny room, more like a cell, didn't leave me with enough space to avoid contact with him but I tried like hell just the same.

He turned to me, his eyes almost black from suspending his evening feeding, and gave me the kind of appraising look a lion gives an unfortunate lamb right before he pounces.

"You haven't seen the piece de resistance." He grinned, revealing perfectly white human canines before seemingly vanishing through the slim doorway and returning a couple of heartbeats later with a pair of handcuffs far more sinister than the ropes currently binding my wrists.

They were shiny and about a thousand times more industrial-strength than the ropes were. Before I could explain to him how I wasn't Houdini, he switched the shackles.

"It's a bit excessive I know, but I can't afford to have you enjoying your last few days here or forming any bright ideas in your head to get out of this world kamikaze-style you know? I have a reputation."

I huffed, raising my bound wrists to expose the flaw in his great plan. "What good can I be as an eternal slave if I can't do anything?" then realization dawned across my face, "What do you mean "last few days?" The memories of my excursion the previous night resurfaced, unbidden and harrowing. I narrowed my gaze. "What's going to happen to me?"

Jerry's laugh shook the ground. "I'm going to make you understand the meaning of the word "eternal." Within seconds I felt his cool breath ghost across my neck and his stone fingers plant themselves at my hips. He was standing behind me now, his voice a soft, low grumble in my ear. "And what it means to be a perfect slave."

The fear I was managing to conceal all day suddenly crept up on me. But so did something else. Something that made me feel high and a little dizzy and my stomach stir with anticipation. But I swallowed it down, trying to focus my dwindling attention on anything else except the cool chill of his fingers as they inched their way up my shirt.

It was suddenly getting harder to breathe. The natural urge to jerk out of his grasp tugged at the corners of my forgotten conscious before it was tampered down by common sense. I knew that one wrong move could have Jerry morphing his human fingers into vampire claws in seconds, and I wasn't very partial to the idea of having them in close proximity to my skin. _No way._

So I decided to pin him with another question that had been gnawing at my brain, but as soon as it escaped me I realized how little I wanted to know the answer. "In what way would I qualify for your leech army?" What on earth did he think he was going to gain by having _me _at his immortal side besides sustenance? I was sure it must have been obvious that I still wanted to kill him.

Something foreign and evil flitted across the dark orbs of his coal-black eyes. "Many ways than one. You're volatile and hot-tempered kid, couple that with incredible speed and strength and you'll be unstoppable." His tone held a smirk, "You'll also be fair warning to those who try to fight us off."

My brow furrowed in confusion. It didn't make sense. "But if I'm undead how will you feed from me?"

It was clear in his expression that I had hit the right note. "I'll admit I will miss the taste of your blood, but I can rest knowing there isn't a chance that you will die next week. Besides as your Maker and your master, your job will be to hunt for me when I require food."

The anger boiled up inside me. Damn him and his power. "And what if I walk into the sun, huh? Or spend every second of my undead existence trying to kill you? Then what?"

I felt a slight relief form the pressure as Jerry released me only to have it return when he materialized in front of me, gripping two firm hands on my shoulders so I was forced to meet his gaze. His icy stare sent chills down my spine. But I held his gaze, knowing somehow that he was trying to cling to his already crumpling composure.

"I realize you aren't going to be an easy one. That it will take more than chains to hold you back." He allowed a smile to cross his face and for a second he looked nostalgic. "You're a fighter, guy."

I shrugged noncommittally. "I'm not a murderer like you." I said, dropping my gaze from his burning irises. Being a vampire and all, his capabilities were endless. Just the fact that six months ago he turned the whole town on its knees proved that. But as my gaze swept over the sharp outline of his biceps knowing mine paled in comparison, a sick thought crossed my mind. _I could be…_

I could be strong and brave capable of having armies fall to my feet as I crushed the weak in my grasp. But why would I enjoy bullying the innocent when Jerry was so close? I could exact the perfect vengeance on him; make him regret ever changing me.

It was a very tempting idea.

Especially when I knew he was never going to stop until he wiped out the rest of Shadow Hills, everyone Ed, mom, Amy, Peter and I resurrected and even more. I was able to stop him last time but it wasn't easy, not even _close_. I barely made it out alive or kept the casualty list down.

I had walked in there last time ready to die, if it meant that everyone else was free, but in the end the tables had been turned, on _me_.

He had me now, to kill, to turn, to wager my soul, to do whatever the hell he pleased and even if he promised to spare everyone else's life, even if he cared, it wouldn't matter. What could I do?

I was as good their salvation as I was my own.

"You're different Charley," he said emphatically, his voice dangerously inviting, like I could just fall in. It was unexpectedly soothing to hear him say my name. "You were made to be so much more than this."

_It's a trick. Don't let him get to you. Get a grip. _ I tried to steel myself from the power he was having over me. I couldn't remember it ever being this hard, not even in my nightmares. If I could just shut him out…

"I remember the first couple of weeks since I moved in. You were the annoying brat who didn't know his place, the prying dork who kept slipping out of my reach." I was sure that if I looked up, I would see the vicious smirk that marked his Adonis face.

"I only wanted to kill you in spite. But then you tried to rescue Doris." My heart ached to hear her name; she was the only one we couldn't save.

"I got my first glimpse of the scent of your blood, uncensored, with nothing else around to distract my senses. I could smell you on everything you touched, inescapable. I thought back to our talk the night before, how much I hated you then, unable to see past all the shit and realize just what I've been missing.

"You became my main objective, all the other blood shed was just to tie me over. But the more you evaded me, the angrier I became. You have no idea how much I wanted to break you, to unleash all the horrors of this world onto your pathetic life and light the way for the dark side. With everyone you loved dead, I knew you'd be desperate. Blaming yourself and considering your human life a waste." He tapered off into pensive silence.

I was suddenly feeling very woozy. It seemed like every array of emotion licked and flared in my veins at this new well of information. Anger, fear, loneliness, hate all seemed to become one inside me. Why was he telling me this? Did he think it would change anything?_  
><em>

"Does it even matter anymore?" I spat. "You win."

In a flash, Jerry had me pinned against the wall, using nothing but the steel force of his arms to hold me up. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" He snarled, forcing our eyes to meet. "I barely even touched you."

My heart thundered in my chest, serving only to bring Jerry closer. I could sense the waves of brutal power emanating from him, knew that he was so much stronger than me and like a bolt from the blue I felt _alive. _

"I could make your life _so _much worse." He mused, tracing the bite mark still fresh on my neck from his last feeding with one of his cold human fingers.

"I can break you the way you were meant to be broken, force you to choose this and enjoy every second watching you struggle with your stubborn pride."

Just what did he want from me? Hadn't I given him enough?

Despite the growing panic that threatened to keep my mouth sealed and the terror rising in my chest, I couldn't help but give a rebuttal.

"Please, spare me your pity." I said, challenging myself to meet his eyes. Their piercing black depths held nothing but conviction, as my words struck home. "You went after my family, the people I cared about, _and _you put my life in danger. Kill me if you must, but know that someone will stop you even if I can't be around to see it happen."

Jerry drew back a little, giving me the opportunity to breathe again. His dark eyes were skimming me with appraisal, and then he laughed. For a moment he looked so human, before his face twisted back into the predator still pinning me to the wall.

"Oh, don't worry. I fully intend to," His acerbic words hid none of his hatred for me. But there was the hint of something like muted awe. As if my words impressed him somehow.

"Slowly and deliberately." His smile curved into a wicked snarl, revealing his razor-sharp fangs.

The panic inside me shifted into high gear as I remembered his words in the basement: _I will take my time with you. _

There was a barrage of things he could still do to me that were within the range of cruel and unusual punishment—I was positive, a number of which included the ideas manifested by his sanity-starved imagination.

It didn't help in the least when I noted that he seemed very content to stay where he was, like the awkward position of our bodies being pressed together didn't offend him at all.

Sandwiching me between him and the wall, his virile stature pressed against me obscenely, a familiar but oh-so-totally uncalled for feeling stirred in my gut. Despite his ice cold skin being so close, I felt impossibly warm.

Self-awareness filled me as I realized that this reciprocated hold that Jerry had on me could further lead to my undoing. It wasn't a bad revelation; in fact it was almost like an adrenaline rush.

Gradually, I was relaxing in his hold, too comfortable to apprehend his stone fingers threading through my hair and inching our faces closer till the metallic smell of his cool breath filled my senses. There was another scent— unmasked by anything and incredibly provocative on its own; that didn't extinguish the fire broiling inside me, a scent I only noticed on Jerry that was a major addition to his hypnotizing gift.

Suddenly, it was as if I was finally growing into my skin. Merging out of the awkward, pimply fourteen year old into the handsome, tall young adult I was meant to be. I could feel the confidence surging forth and nonsensically, my fingers yearned to touch Jerry as if he was the cause.

The craving was near to violent.

He somehow knew what I wanted without me even having to utter a sound. His cool hand ran its way up my pelvis, soothing the scorching skin of my stomach.

I basked in the transient relief from the burn, grateful to him for it, when instinctively, and in complete disregard of my own personal safety, I stretched my neck out for him, eager for his touch to cover more than just one part of me.

When those metal-cool fingers obliged to my wish, there was no denying how good it felt. A groan escaped my open lips, but I was too far gone to feel any shame.

Jerry chuckled, the façade of his mortality silently slipping away and revealing the unhinged, impulsive side of the vamp he was. He angled my neck to his brutal fangs. The fear that usually arose in me was no where to find and instead the only thought swimming in my head was _bite me please_, to quench the ugly sting of arousal simmering in my blood.

But Jerry had other plans. He placed a firm hickey to my neck. Sucking hard enough to bruise, but never sinking his teeth in.

It was maddening but just when I thought the frenzy developing inside me would finally erupt, he relinquished his grasp. I all but fell to the floor with the lack of equilibrium.

Though my head was still misty with the fog clouding my brain, my eyes found his. They were slate black, the hunger in them evident, but resolved.

For a moment, he looked like he was seriously going to finish me, before his expression schooled itself back into the douche bag confidence he always wore.

My chest still heaved like it didn't have air and my pulse kept racing.

I wasn't really paying attention to him; repulsion at my own betrayal was sinking in, but he saw how blown my pupils were, how much I _wanted _it that it literally burned me to be denied, and he smirked.

Maybe I wasn't _broken_ per se, but I certainly wasn't Charley anymore. Or so I wanted to believe, because the sick, screwed up truth was as I sat there on the cold floor, wrists bound by detestable handcuffs, watching him leave and _aching _to be touched like that again, I never felt more like myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, thank you guys again for the inspiration. I'm really proud of this story, especially since my family kept hijacking my computer to read what it is that i've been writing nonstop. We will meet up with Peter, Amy and Ed again as well as a few OC vampires of mine but by then will it already be too late? What is becoming of Charley? Will he ever be a vampire or will he die before then? We'll just have to find out. Remember, read, review or do the two! And be safe and happy.**

**Heads up: no, Charley isn't a vampire _yet_, he's just experiencing normal human desire. **

**But yeah, I hope yall enjoy your summer!**


	8. No escape

** No escape** _by Beth McNeil_

Take heed my warning young and old

Misery lives here tales untold

Within walls I hear the screams

Forgotten hopes prayers and dreams

I can feel the pain and taste the blood

and as I try and try again to escape there is no avail

So I lay here stuck in time

staring the ceiling down

Because in the end there is no escape from the human mind.

**Coming soon New chapter ****_Easier to run_****. We will finally meet Amy, Peter and Ed. And questions will be answered. Until next time Happy Halloween!**


	9. Run Ed Run

** Run Ed Run**

** Hi, i'm back! So Easier to Run is going to have multiple povs from the characters just to spice it up. This is Ed's POV where he is in a coma btw recalling the final moments leading to his attack of course noone can see or hear this because this is his mind. *evil grin***

**Run Ed Run **

Ed ran as fast as his legs would carry him. The wind stung his face and the air burned his heaving lungs but still he couldn't stop. There was no way he could.

His ears perked in anticipation of the sound of his pursuer's footsteps but the only footfalls he heard were his own as he advanced on the paved terrain.

He had to get something, something important, that's why he snuck out of their safe haven to his now impending doom. That same something seemed of the least significance now.

Houses whizzed by him and as the scenery became less familiar the feeling of hitting a dead ends was almost inescapable, but the chase was over as soon as it started because just then a cold, strong hand grasped his leg and sent him toppling to the ground subsequently breaking his glasses in the fall.

There was a chuckle then a throaty growl " I have you now"

Ed felt the pain as his body seemed to be torn to shreds. He cried out in agony but the savage beast wouldn't stop. Finally when it was breaching unbearable the predator peeled himself off him. Through the glare of the lamp posts Ed could see the creature's menacing jaws and each row of razor sharp teeth. It took him only a second as the creature's morphed into a human doppelgänger for Ed to know who or what it was.

Jerry.

Ed screams but no one hears.

**So this was a short prologue. Hope you like. :)  
><strong>


	10. Amy

_There is a generation, whose teeth are as swords, and their jaw teeth as knives, to devour the poor from off the earth, and the needy from among men – Proverbs 30:14_

Amy

She woke up with a start. The blood curdling screams resounded in her head again. She felt cold and alone and her heart's violent beating did nothing to curb the effect of the visions flashing behind her closed lids.

The bile rose in her throat and she rushed to the bathroom to clear it.

Downstairs she heard Peter's voice once again trying to placate an already torn up Jane. "You'll be fine. He'll be fine. He always is."

Jane's response came muffled as Amy's body retched again.

"I just don't know any more Peter." She said through a barrage of tears.

The guilt that washed over Amy was sudden and had her retching again until there was nothing left for her stomach to expend.

With the last of her willpower she treaded past Ed's room, unable to face his cold, unmoving form. Rationally she knew it wasn't her fault, that shit happens, even crazy inhuman predator shit. Yet every time she walked by or visited him in his bedroom, she remembered what happened and she lost almost all hope.

What with Jerry's attack and Charley going to fight him and ultimately going missing.

A strong link in their chain was gone.

Their little army was depleting and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She wasn't _that _useful. Sure she was quick and brave when called upon but even she had to admit she was dispensable. And hell, neither of them were any match for a vampire.

But in order to survive, she couldn't think like that. She had to see the glass as half full. Ignorance was perhaps as blissful as they said.

Jane had her head in her hands as Amy entered the kitchen. Peter was busy with his new invention; a handheld stake launcher similar to a high tech sling shot. He was paying neither of them any mind which they knew meant he was onto something good.

When Jane saw her she gave Amy a half-hearted smile. This only made her feel worse. If only she stopped Charley. If only he had listened. He wouldn't be the subject of so many of her nightmares.

Peter had been so mad. Jane had been tough but as upset as he was. It wasn't until later when they finally realized what this meant. That Charley was in deep shit. Trapped in the clutches of an evil demon wasn't the best way to go. Yet they all valiantly refused to believe that he was dead…

"Right, are we all ready for Operation Save Charley?" Peter asked, banging his hands on the counter to get their attention.

Amy and Jane snapped back to reality to give him quizzical looks. He was truly losing his mind.

Jane spoke, her voice hoarse from crying so much, "What do you mean? Do we look like we are in any shape to save Charley? Ed's in a coma remember?"

Peter only smiled, grinning like a true mad hatter. He handed them each one of the new hand held devices.

When he realized that Amy and Jane still didn't get it, he huffed. "All we need is three."

"You're ridiculous." Jane said. He really wasn't. In fact the women could argue that he was a very reputable vampire slayer, having kept them alive so far with the help of his masterpieces and copious amounts of Midori. The idea still seemed ludicrous.

Peter was defiant. "Charley was less equipped and he left to try."

Jane nodded. "It's too risky."

Amy was going to speak before an idea caught up to her. "Hand me the phone. I'm going to call someone."


	11. Easier To Run: Part 1

Since there is no escape, since at the end

My body will be utterly destroyed

This hand I love as I have loved a friend,

This body I tended, wept with and enjoyed;

Since there is no escape even for me…

In pride, and let me sing with my last breath,

In these few hours of light I lift my head,

Life is my lover- I shall leave the dead

If there is any way to baffle death.

Jerry

The beer in his hand was chilled to perfection, on the t.v. some mindless sitcom buzzed in the background, and downstairs his catch remained quiet and tangible in his holding cell, with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

Yep, this had got to be one of his favorite nights. In all of 300 years he never imagined it could be this good, that he could have everything he ever wanted so close. Just the thought that the blood he craved was just a mere few feet away was so tantalizing he could feel the sharp points of his fangs resurfacing threatening to tear past his lips.

He was satisfied alright. Even despite Charley's futile attempts to evade him (a feat that was impossible of course, what with Jerry's precise skill with building confinements and Charley's weak human attributes). But of course that would all change when the deluded teen realized he would never go home again.

Because being a slave was tough and serious. One Jerry had seen first hand over the past three centuries, and no matter how much he enjoyed watching them squirm at the hand of their Master, he knew that finding his own would be a long and arduous task.

But Charley was perfect. As perfect as any human could be. He was spunky, bright and very, very brave. Even better was the taste of his blood; so sharp and potent. It made everything else seem stale in comparison. Jerry was an expert connoisseur of the crimson liquid, but never had he tasted anything like that.

And even the boy's touch shot an unexpected but nonetheless welcomed reaction through him.

He was getting deeper into his mind when the sound of a vehicle approaching cut through his thoughts.

In less than half a second he was standing at his window and speculating the oncoming police cruiser.

Two men emerged from the parked car carrying what seemed to be a missing poster. The first thing Jerry thought was it's not going to be over so soon, the second; this was going to be fun.

"What seems to be the problem Officers?" Jerry smiled, opening the door with one of his most perfect grins.

The shorter of the two, a chubby guy with curly red hair, who Jerry could see was nervous and bumbling, introduced himself first. "I'm Officer Joseph Martin and this is Sheriff Delaney and we are sorry to bother you but um, is there any way you might've seen this person."

He held up the poster with someone who was definitely not Charley, in fact it wasn't anyone Jerry knew or came across. This bothered him more than he could figure.

The Officer continued "This is Keith Leo. He's been missing for a couple of weeks now and family and friends can't seem to recall his last whereabouts. Seems like a classic case of troubled teen runaway."

As he spoke the other Officer studied Jerry, obviously trying to gauge any reaction or misplaced facial expressions. But Jerry's face remained stone still as usual, frozen in that forever calmness that supplied to his charm.

When the Officer finished his rant, Jerry piped up with casual earnestness. "Nope, haven't seen him. I've been so busy working on this fixer upper that I'm afraid I don't go out much anyway. But if I do see him walking around I'll give you a call."

The Officers seemed a bit dazzled, which was the effect Jerry had on humans, before finally conceding that that was all they were going to get from him. In a somewhat aborted attempt at moving, they finally walked away, giving Jerry a handshake and a smile.

Jerry was glad that was over. He had plans tonight after all and they involved getting Charley very drunk and very pliable. With a crooked smile he made his way over to Charley's cell ready to show him the vampire bar that would quickly become their main hangout.

**A/N: I want to thank Lara F and all the readers and reviewers who made this story possible. Thank you. Really you don't know how all the love has helped me stay motivated. I also want to say that although reviews aren't a must they do fan the flame that burns in my soul lol. Keith Leo and I'm afraid that this may be a spolier is based off of Steve Leonard from the Vampire's Assistant. I love writing this. Did I ever mention that? Anyways yeah, please please read, stay safe and look out for my next Chapter Easier to run part 2 A Charley Pov. And don't worry Peter and Jane will have their turn too. Despite the fact that I have a serious problem with spelling Charley's name. :) Poem in beginning is by Sara Teasdale.**


	12. Easier To Run: Part 2

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I'm exhausted lol. Hope you like. :)**

I was running, running as fast as I could but still it felt like I was going nowhere. I could still feel their presence, closer now, like they were right behind me. It was like being stuck on a treadmill. I could curse my stupid human speed, knowing the bloodthirsty creatures coming after me were fresh on my tail. Yet, I couldn't stop. Stopping would mean failure and imminent death.

Screw fighting, I stood no chance. It was funny how long it took me to realize that and weird how liberating it felt.

In the distance I could see the sun igniting the clouds as it slowly rose. I knew if I could just make it over the hill, I'd be near human civilization and would finally be safe.

It puzzled me, I could feel the vampires were so close, yet I knew if I looked back I wouldn't see anything. Not as if I had time to look back anyways. I could feel freedom in my grasp; I could taste it even.

This would be my story, no more Jerry, no more captivation only mom, Peter, Amy and Ed. Yep, fighting wasn't for me it was easier to run.

* * *

><p>Hours earlier<p>

How could I betray my family like that? How could I feel anything other than revulsion for Jerry? Where had my self respect gone or did it leave with whatever shred of morality I had left? I pondered this in the early hours of the morning, unable to sleep for the disgust I had for myself blocked out my petty human needs. I couldn't- wouldn't believe that I had actually enjoyed what happened last night for the thought was as horrifying as it was terrible.

To think that for once Jerry's touch did anything else but alarm me was a notion I really couldn't entertain yet the thoughts simply wouldn't leave my head no matter how hard I tried to dispel them.

I was fed up of tossing and turning all night, so I crawled off the bed and took a seat on the floor as far away from the door as possible, curled into a ball and studying the ceiling.

And that was how Jerry found me the next morning.

He gave me his trademark grin in greeting and in return I gave him my worst scowl. He was always so god damned happy, no matter what time of day it was or whatever happened and that among the other things he did, annoyed me to no end.

Living with him for as long as I had there were things a simple human like me could notice. Like, the way he always whistled whenever he did something even something as mundane as ensuring every crevice of his house was darkened or the way his eyes would change color in different lighting; which was probably one of the things I detested the most about him for as hard to read as Jerry was, it was even trickier when his eyes lied too.

It was a ritual; he would check on me every morning, to check if I slashed my wrists I supposed. I could just imagine his disappointment or probable glee when he found me alive and breathing; hating him with all the senses I had left.

Today was no different except perhaps the grin he wore was wider than normal. A sign that should've maybe been a warning but instead just set my teeth on edge as angry fire boiled in my blood. I really didn't find myself even half as amusing as he did.

"I heard a sound last night, like a car pulling in. Who was that?" I asked, revealing way more of my curiosity than I planned.

Jerry closed the door behind him before slowly making his way over to me. He looked like a panther, walking with grace and majesty but also with a great ferocity. But I stood my ground, after all I was as stubborn as they said.

"The police, they're looking for a missing person; a certain Keith Leo. Sound familiar?" He raised an eyebrow but the flash of white across the murky depths of his eyes showed that he knew damn well that I had no idea who it was.

A surge of panic shot through me. Did Jerry kill someone else? He was close enough for me to smell the copper and mint off his breath from his morning feeding. Probably some poor teenager he picked up from the club last night.

I was both frightened and repulsed. "You killed someone else?" I shouted, the shock evident in my face. I was feeling very unsteady plus the hours gone of no sleep felt like they were finally catching up to me, though some optimistic part of me hoped I was hallucinating the whole thing.

Jerry chuckled, a lion's rumble while revealing perfect pearl white teeth. "What do you care? You can't save him."

For an instant, I felt a buzz of genuine fury. Simply and I find this hard to admit, because I knew he was right. All feeling seemed to dissipate out of me like helium in a balloon. I dropped his gaze; defeated.

Jerry chuckled again but this time giving me a gentle pat on the back. Perhaps, if I was foolish I would've thought it was an attempt to cheer me up. But I was smarter than that and all his touch did was bring me back to the present with shuddering speed.

I didn't shrug him off though, partially because it was physically impossible and also because I hadn't the strength anymore. Where had the fight in me gone?

Jerry's cool breath ghosted over my ear, his words did even less to comfort me. "I shall leave you to get some more rest. You have a big night ahead of you."

* * *

><p>The day had passed reasonably well, if only for the fact that I had returned to slumber in a matter of minutes after Jerry's departure. I slept through breakfast and lunch and would've probably slept through dinner too had Jerry not come in to wake me.<p>

I poked at my salmon and asparagus, not able to find much of my appetite as his words rung through my head. Unfortunately Jerry's cooking made it increasingly hard to deny any food and I finished with my plate being left very clean.

After dinner I got ready rather mechanically; unsure of whether or not I was preparing for my own death sentence or a casual surprise. I knew better to think that with Jerry any surprise would be "casual" however but I couldn't just jump out the window.

So I put on my jeans, which was a feat while wearing handcuffs, believe me. I didn't so much as look at the ones Jerry got from some American Eagle store. They were stylish but they reeked of vampire. Besides I liked _my _clothes. He was lucky I didn't set them on fire.

As Jerry pulled out of his parking lot I couldn't help but feel prickly with worry. So many scenes rang through my head of where we could possibly be going, the recurrent thought being the slaughterhouse. I tried to tell myself worrying was pointless. For pete's sake I was living with a vampire who lusted after my blood. I should be able to flirt with danger and take fear on a joyride.

This calmed me somewhat and I visibly relaxed all but forgetting that Jerry was sitting next to me on the driver's side. He was whistling to some Johnny Cash song that was playing on the radio. As the soothing pitch of his voice rose and fell, I soon found myself falling asleep again.

I didn't know how long we were driving. It could've been minutes or maybe hours. My slumber had been so deep. But I was able to feel when the truck lurched to a stop.

Jerry came around to my side to open the door for me, still whistling despite the lack of music. I gave him my worst scowl again but allowed him to help me get out of the truck. I didn't want him to think I had forgotten how sharp his teeth were.

Hesitantly, I looked around, trying to see if I recognized my surroundings. Nothing looked familiar; we were smack dab in the middle of the desert surrounded by sand. The only building for miles was the one before us. A fully painted black hut with the word _La villa de sang _flashing in tacky neon lights. I realized immediately that it was a club.

"There is no way you're sneaking me in there. I'm seventeen. I don't even look 21." I argued but Jerry simply pulled me by my arm, gently but with enough force to get me to move toward the unknown building.

Jerry strode with confidence like always but with more assurance as if he knew this club well. It was easy to deduce that this was his main hangout. The bouncers let him in right away without so much as a glance towards me.

Everything would've been fine and dandy if it weren't for the pang, the sharp and alarming sensation that hit me like a punch to the brain, as if all my senses were on red alert, buzzed through me. It was just like it was whenever I was around Jerry only a lot sharper now.

It radiated from my head to my limbs calling me to attention. I felt like a soldier in combat, alive and powerful, though I couldn't explain why. And then comprehension hit me like another punch to the brain, I looked around at the multicolored, mystical eyes of the people dancing around me, remembered the way each one of those eyes stared at me as I entered the room and realized that this wasn't just any club, this was a _vampire_ club.

Fear chased away what little courage I had left. It was as if I was a deer in a room full of gun wielding seekers and it was hunting season. I could've strangled Jerry for bringing me here, if it weren't for the fact that I felt a little safer as we made our way through the crowd of hungry bloodsuckers over to a booth, Jerry holding one of my handcuffed hands.

The booth wasn't empty. A beautiful red head was seated , her long fiery hair cascading down her back and her eyes a feverish scarlet glittered up at us as we approached.

"Cleo this is Charley." Jerry smiled as he introduced us. It was hard to hear over the thunderous roar of the music but somehow I managed. Cleo extended a pale smooth palm to me. At first I considered refusing but one glance at those eyes of hers and I found it hard to ignore the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Charley." The smile she shot at me was so magnificent; I could see every row of perfect white teeth. She was so breathtaking I couldn't find my words.

Instead after much of my fumbling what with the handcuffs, which she didn't seem to notice, Jerry impatiently and in a half of a second had me seated beside her perfectly as if I had been doing that the whole time.

When Jerry disappeared to get us some drinks, the awkwardness of the whole situation caught up to me. I was sitting so close to a pretty, vampire who smelled like honey petals, and Jerry was nowhere to be found. Being human I knew how intoxicating my blood must've smelled to her; if she only thought about biting me…

When she turned her head to me, I jumped as twitchy as I was. A smile crested her lips at my reaction, "So Jerry tells me you're his slave." Her voice sounded like the trill of bells, she made such an insulting statement as that sound like casual conversation.

I did my best to smile back, but I didn't get a chance to say a word because Jerry came back with the drinks. Three bubbly green concoctions similar to what you'd find in a witch's cauldron were balanced perfectly in Jerry's hands.

I watched as Jerry and Cleo sipped theirs, chatting idly and seeming to forget my presence. I toyed with my drink never once bringing it close to my lips for fear they might've burned off or something. I almost got away with ignoring my drink most of the night if it weren't for Jerry suddenly taking notice.

He gazed at me, with a look that meant a thousand words without saying one. Maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to change crimson like Cleo's or maybe it was the room full of ferocious neck biters that spurred me into downing that drink. There was one thing I did know, the aftereffects hit me like a ton of bricks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Years! So concludes another chapter. Easier to run: part 3 coming soon. See you next chapter!**


	13. Character Bios (Sort of)

If I Die Young – Character bios

**I originally intended to incorporate this into the story but I soon found myself pressed for time. Just so everyone understands the characters I have created a list of their characteristics as well as stories. Some characters don't need as much explanation as others. I hope you like. Easier to Run PArt 3 is coming soo. I don't mean to take so long it's just hard to write and keep up due to the fact that I move from place to place constantly. But I digress, these characters don't belong to me, I just wish they did. Enjoy.**

_**Jerry Dandridge –**_ 400 years old but is in the physical form of a man in his late thirties. Jerry often appears mysterious, dark and evil but is also handsome and very charismatic.

Jerry is the vampire that moves next door to Charley. He has evolved from a tribe that basically originated in the Mediterranean.

During the first 40 or so years of his life, Jerry met many obstacles and sad beginnings. In the 18th century he lived in the Irish town of Adrigole where at the young age of thirteen he witnessed his parents die of Yellow Fever and his younger sister Regine descend into madness.

As a result he was forced to live in Derry with his distant and often harsh Uncle Sebastian Dandridge who spent most of his days locked in his study than actually paying any attention to Jerry.

Jerry thus finds company with the handy men who live in an adjoining village. Spending time with them he learns that he has a passion for building things and loves being surrounded by worker tools.

On his nineteenth birthday, Jerry moves to England with his uncle. After a couple of months Jerry develops a growing need to explore different horizons. With the help of a crew of sailors and their Captain who offer Jerry a job on their ship Jerry's dreams come true.

However, without being under the watchful eye of his uncle's servants, Jerry finds himself adhering to a dangerous lifestyle of partying, drugs and an unlikely friendship with a crowd of thugs he meets in Tortuga.

Jerry soon finds that these friends are after his job and his (almost nonexistent) life savings. Because the Captain and the crew lose their trust in the handsome teen they leave him stranded in Egypt.

Friendless, penniless and cold Jerry attempts to commit suicide on this strange land. Fortunately, a tribe of lively, young hunters discover him almost succeeding to fulfill his wish. Afraid to lose this new found stranger, they nurse him back to health.

For many years Jerry lives with these people, known simply as the Ankh tribe, and learns their ways. He notices that he is almost worshipped though he doesn't understand why and life pretty much goes great for him.

This is until the Ankh tribe reveals to him that they would like to try an ancient ritual on him. Said to heal injuries and give everlasting life it is one of the most important rituals a Shaman can perform and they would be forever indebted if Jerry obliged.

Foolishly, but happily he does.

The ritual requires an animal sacrifice and for the subject to drink the shed blood. To Jerry's ignorance, the entire ritual is actually just a huge religious ceremony dedicated to the demon Baphomet and the tribe is actually a huge cult.

Jerry then gets stabbed through the heart but instead of really dying, his whole body starts healing itself and the transformation into a creature of the undead begins.

The reborn Jerry has an insatiable thirst for human blood. This proves a problem for the cultists who now have to figure a way to control Jerry and also satisfy his needs without unleashing him on the unexpected world.

Jerry soon becomes a 'God' and is worshipped as such by the cultists. His power and strength and also the fact that he survived a relatively dangerous process have the cultists in awe of him.

Eventually the Elders teach him how to tame his urges and sonn a new, well tamed Jerry becomes obsessed with exacting revenge on his old friends.

For every person he doesn't kill, Jerry adds them to his clan rendering him unstoppable. For over two centuries his life is grand, that is until he becomes public enemy number one by the police for the murders and kidnapping of innocent and not so innocent people.

A bounty is placed on his head and many people try and fail to kill him. His clan eventually disembodies and most of them meet terrible demises.

Now, Jerry often misses being King of the castle and often despises himself every time he has to kill to survive instead of just letting someone do it for him.

Although he may not show it, Jerry is lonely. To make up for it he chooses to humiliate his victims and make them beg him to spare their lives.

The one highlight of his life being a tall, handsome and sadistic vampire is Charley whose scent and fear is like nothing Jerry has ever experienced before. Jerry often teases Charley and enjoys dominating over him.

Jerry's main concern is that Charley is kept breathing and has all he needs to be healthy. He's also torn by an insane hatred for the teen and by a maddening lust to make him his mate. For now though, Charley is Jerry's eternal slave and that will have to do.

**_Charley Brewster: _**Is an ordinary teenage boy, well, mostly normal. He slacks on his homework, plays video games and likes to hang out with his friends after school.

Charley would also be perfectly healthy if it weren't for a condition called Vasovagal Syncope that causes him to faint when a trigger is present.

His father left when he was very young and he hasn't heard from him since.

Charley's life is going sort of great: he gets along with his mother, he hasn't fainted in awhile and he has the best boyfriend, Ed Lee, in the world.

That is until Jerry enters the picture and basically ruins everything by trying to take out almost all of Shadow Hills, the neighborhood Charley lives in. Charley then has to take Jerry down himself.

He succeeds the first time and life nearly goes back to normal, the only people who have changed are Amy, Peter, Jerry, Charley and Ed who become more aware and equipped to handle vampires.

For six months Jerry is perceived dead, until he returns with a vengeance. He attacks Ed after he and Charley have a fight and Ed leaves their sanctuary unprotected.

Chaos ensues, Charley loses a bet and soon his whole world is once again turned upside down but with a new twist. Charley has a gift in which he gets to basically sense the emotions, presence and in some cases the memories of vampires. It in turn makes him empathetic to vampires and realizes that some just want to be loved for who they are while some are simply just batshit crazy.

His blood is also very tantalizing, intoxicating even to the undead more than an actual human's. This poses as a problem since most of the time Charley is around vampires. He gets this from his father who discovered the existence of vampires and his own blood's hold on them and then proceeded to run halfway across the world to avoid them without even considering that Charley could have inherited the trait.

**Charley's might and bravery often catches Jerry off guard and the two often butt heads but that doesn't quell Jerry's obsession with him it actually enhances it.**

Charley is often stubborn and irrational but will eventually learn a few lessons in his lifetime.

_**Jane Brewster: **_Jane is an awesome mother although she falls under the wiles of Jerry. When they're world turns to crap, Jane finds solace in Peter Vincent who assures her that everything will get better.

She's a tough woman and has raised Charley right despite her husband's weird and sudden departure like sixteen years ago.

_**Peter Vincent: **_When we meet Peter he has give up on the pretense of being a much exaggerated vampire hunter on t.v. to actually becoming a vampire expert and slayer.

After Charley goes missing and Ed gets attacked, Peter takes it upon himself to be the rock of the group. He tries to stay strong even when everyone feels defeated.

_**Ed Lee: **_After an argument with Charley, storms out angrily only to be found and attacked by Jerry, maybe as bait or jealously it is unclear, but the end result is he becomes comatose.

_**Amy Peterson: **_Charley's ex girlfriend after he realizes he's gay. She then becomes one of his closest friends.

After he goes missing she is racked with guilt.

_**Cleo Navy:**_ One of Jerry's good friends, she is also a vampire and finds Charley's blood tempting.

_**Keith**_ **_Leo:_ **A new vampire. His disappearance could have the modern day authorities one step closer to discovering vampires' existence. He understands this and thus becomes a critical piece of the puzzle.

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this. It's been long overdue I know :). See you next time.**


	14. Easier To Run: Part 3

Easier To Run (Part 3)

_**Warnings: Mentions of drunkenness, vampires and drinking with a minor. For those who may be fond of Charley I assure you he does catch a break. **__** I'm not totally evil. :)**_

_**This is not the last Chapter of the whole story everyone, I know I know, I haven't really been doing a good job of keeping up, but I will continue this story until it is over, even if it takes a Chapter a week.. I owe you guys that much.**_

_**I mean the story has got to last at least until Chapter 20, that is how I see it.**_

_**For Nemo, I couldn't get to PM my thanks for the review, so thank you **__** also to answer your question Jerry is one of its devilish children.**_

_**And once again I want to thank everyone for the reviews/follows/favs for just even reading, it's the love that matters. Thank you everyone!**_

* * *

><p>To my surprise the drink went down pretty fast, like taking a shot, it was quick and smooth. Though I didn't have much to compare it too, I knew I had worse.<p>

Jerry, who was comfortably having a conversation with Cleo while I sat in between them feeling awkward as hell, took a moment to point out my obvious feat.

"Well kid, you're quite the drinker. Never thought you had it in you. I'll tell Beelz to fix you up another one." He winked before disappearing again into the crowd of gyrating vampires.

As the anger flooded to color my cheeks, I was conscious that Cleo was studying me probably not for the first time that night. When I turned to her, her crimson irises were appraising me with mild curiosity.

"You know? I can see there's something about you Jerry likes, I mean besides your scent, which is quite inviting…" She tapered off as she took more time to inspect me. Lifting my chin with a cool finger, and staring into my eyes she said. "You're breathtaking to look at as well as feisty. He's right it would be such a waste."

She returned to sipping her drink and scrutinizing the other club goers. A sudden sinking feeling occurred in my chest as I realized she wouldn't be of much help in rescuing me.

I really didn't know why I cared; there was just something about her that seemed to emanate hope. I watched her, as she had been watching me, and realized what it was.

She looked like a Goddess, a kind one at that, with piercing beauty and a smile that always touched her eyes. But there was also something wrong, before I could ponder on it a flash of light flooded my vision and soon I saw Cleo, laughing hard while many innocent humans suffered at the hands of her Children, the members of her vampire clan. Screams filled my ears making me jump.

She noticed and curiosity more than concern marked her face.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, stretching out a caring hand towards me.

I wanted nothing more than to get away from her as soon as possible. "I-I need some air."

In my hurry I hadn't noticed that Jerry had returned and I bumped straight into him. To my unwarranted amazement, the drinks hadn't spilled nor did it seem as if Jerry even budged. He just looked at me with "danger" flashing across his blood-red eyes. For a second he looked so mad, before his face morphed back into a perfect gentleman and he excused us both to go to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Not caring if it was empty or not, Jerry locked the bathroom door behind us.<p>

"Just what do you think you're doing kid? Are you trying to make me look like a fool?" The anger was making his eyes turn even more rouge. I had never seen this side of Jerry before and it was making me feel weird, not terrified although I should've been, but sort of excited.

It was probably the drink which might've been packed with way more alcohol than I thought.

With every ounce of liquid courage urging me to say something, I snapped. "Why would I make you look like a fool, when you're already doing such a great job of it yourself?"

He took a step closer to me, his much larger frame inching nearer. "Watch it guy, you're walking on thin ice."

I was indignant, although I took a step back. "Oh yeah, well I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not afraid of you _Jerry._"

He smiled, still angry but a little more controlled now. "You don't sound too sure of that."

He was still coming closer to me. I glared at him, all the while trying to keep some distance between us. "Believe me, I'm pretty sure."

The gorgeous vampire smirked at me, revealing the inhuman fangs I was familiar with. "Then why do I smell your fear Charley? It's unmistakably good…almost like you're teasing me with it."

Before I could answer, he lunged at me, knocking the breath out of my lungs and pressing me to the dirty tiles of the bathroom wall with the solid form of his body.

Remembering the last time we were like this, I thrashed trying to escape his hold and the memories. Jerry didn't give.

He grinned at me with his fangs while I glared at him through my tears. Why was he so difficult? Didn't he understand how much this was costing me?

"Relax," he cooed, wiping a lone tear from my cheek. "This won't hurt." I figured he was going to bite me again, so I went limp thinking it would hurt less if I didn't fight it. To my surprise, he tilted my chin up-much like Cleo did, so that I had nowhere else to look but at him.

His eyes held an apology, like he was sincerely sorry for what he was doing but could no longer tame the need. So I braced myself, fully prepared for the bite into my neck but was surprised when I felt cool, smooth lips press against mine.

I gasped; shocked at the sudden gesture. I was pondering whether or not to be terrified or fuming when Jerry took my parted lips as an invitation to slide his tongue into my mouth.

He tasted metallic, I tried not to think about why, and strong like gin mixed with something else, something even more addictive and sinful, like biting into the forbidden fruit. _Charley, this is wrong._ _Bite him, Charley, resist._ A voice said from the deepest recesses of my mind but I wasn't listening. It was too good.

Then it was like a switch went off. I felt the desire pool in my belly like it did the first time, and I was kissing him back even more fervently.

Soon I found myself indifferent to the idea that we could've had an audience. We were becoming very distracted. It seemed like I couldn't do anything else but moan as his tongue dominated mine in an act of possession. As I struggled to get out of my handcuffs, a feat I knew was impossible, our jeans rubbed together in the most delicious way. I moaned again and from somewhere deep in his throat, he growled.

His fingers tangled in my hair, and he tilted my head giving himself more leverage to do whatever he wanted. He knew I wouldn't protest and from this angle I could see no reason why I would want to.

Our combated desires ensured that our kiss wasn't perfect; teeth clashed and noises were made, and I should've been more embarrassed but I couldn't find it in me. How could I when every swirl of his tongue sent a jolt pulsing through my body? Every touch had me melting beneath his finger tips.

Every breath I squeezed in brought Jerry closer. His scent filled my senses affecting me like a drug. I felt like I was set on fire, never in all of my life had I ever kissed someone like this; it was even better than any fantasy my imagination could come up with.

Just when I thought the buildup was going to kill me, he drew back like the last time. Only this time he walked to the opposite wall, giving me the distance I was craving minutes before.

His voice, often satin smooth, was ragged as he muttered under his breath a few choice curse words then, "God kid, I knew I should've killed you from the start."

Hearing Jerry sound so torn and knowing I caused him to feel that way was a true honor. When I glanced up I had to mentally pat myself on the back because he looked as ragged as he sounded, his feral eyes stared threatening at me but by the nervous way he raked his fingers through his hair I knew I had him beat.

Big, bad Jerry brought down from his pedestal by _me_, some kid from the suburbs. I bet none of his vampire friends had ever seen him so _broken._ I suppressed a smile at the thought.

"We have to go." He uttered. I stared up at him, temporarily distracted by the buzz of desire still dancing in my veins. He seemed absorbed with his own thoughts too.

After a couple heartbeats he motioned towards me. Before I could try to fight him off, he was by my side in a second hoisting me up like a rag doll over his shoulder.

As he opened the bathroom door, we were greeted with many annoyed faces. It occurred to me as I studied the way they came in pairs, that a vampire public bathroom wasn't much different from ours-it was just another room where people had sex with someone they picked up. I suddenly felt very cheap. The voice in my head snickered, _I told you so._

And just like that, my hatred and my inability to see Jerry as anything else but a sadistic, evil monster returned like a bad taste in my mouth. Another drink was sounding more appealing by the minute.

I allowed him to carry me through the club like that because really, did I really want anymore attention than what was necessary in a vampire club? The only reason I was alive this long was mainly for the fact that there were many other far interesting humans in there. Judging by the obvious, I assumed they were either crazy or suicidal.

I was beginning to feel ashamed. I could barely hold eye contact with Cleo. She probably figured out what we were up to in there, and probably thought this was normal for us. It's just Jerry and his slave…

I grimaced but Jerry was so involved with his conversation with Cleo to notice.

* * *

><p>I stared at the dancers on the floor feeling the irony in the situation. The last time I was at a club I was trying to get away from Jerry, not making out with him in the bathroom. To banish the thought, I focused harder on the people gyrating and whirling on the dance floor.<p>

As the dancers basically dry humped each other, it was easy to point out the vampires from the humans, by their effortless, fluid movements. It was sort of amusing watching them and soon I forgot most of my troubles.

That is until a figure emerged from the throng of people, with his spiky black hair, pale skin and bright gold eyes he was probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. My heart beat spiked and my pulse pounded in my ears. Much like my normal reaction to leeches I felt my spine straighten, yet something was different about this guy.

For one thing: he didn't look like any other undead thing nor did he dress like one. The black leather he wore hung loosely from his arms and hips, and unlike the other vampires his fangs weren't hidden. But probably the thing that stood out the most from him was his face. I had seen him from somewhere, if only I could remember.

I hadn't realized that Jerry was watching me discreetly while he talked to Cleo, so absorbed was I in racking my brain over the strange male that when Jerry rested a hand on my shoulder, I jumped.

"That's a hybrid," Jerry revealed, speaking more to Cleo than me. "He's half-human, half-vampire. You can tell by the way his eyes are gold. Didn't think it was possible…" His words were drowned out as the memory flooded into my head.

When Jerry was leading me out of the bathroom I passed a flyer on the floor. In our haste I didn't think much of it. Now, as I peered at the soulless creature walking towards us, realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Because he wasn't just any of the faces dancing around us, nor was he someone you'd pass on the street everyday. It was the face of a guy who'd been missing for heaven knows how long and who was now a very powerful being. It was Keith Leo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I didn't think Easier To Run would be such a long chapter. I mean it's a four parter. *sighs*. I wanted to warn you guys that even more of this story's pgnness was going to be compromised but I wanted it to be a really big surprise. It is currently 12:52 in the morning and this chapter has no soundtrack because nothing really spoke to me as I wrote this.**_

_**I hope you all like it so far. See you next time. :)**_


	15. Easier To Run (part 4)

If I Die Young Chapter 15: Easier To Run Part 4

_**A/N:**_**So**_** here is the new chapter everyone. I love you guys but there is one reviewer in particular that I would like to thank. Normally I thank guest reviewers in my author's notes because well, I can't respond to their reviews any other way. So Wendy I want to thank you so much for your feedback and love. I'm grateful you stumbled upon my stories and would use your afternoon to read them. You have made my year with your kind words. This is dedicated to you and all the readers who continue to support my story, thank you. Not really any warnings other than the usual, so beware out there be monsters lol. Enjoy.**_

_**Soundtrack: Crawling and what I've done by Linkin Park and Oh No by Marinas and the Diamonds.**_

* * *

><p>Keith Leo… I gasped and apparently it was loud enough for Jerry's vampire hearing to pick up and bring him out of his conversation with Cleo. He looked over at me, briefly but long enough for me to feel even more uncomfortable.<p>

"He's been on flyers all over town. I'll be damned, someone actually took the kid and made him one of the rarest and most powerful vampires today." He chuckled darkly. "The kid's blood must've been either really good or the vamp that turned him had a hidden agenda."

I shivered and brought my gaze down to my hands. I _really _didn't like sitting here around a multitude of vampires who'd kill me in a heartbeat if I so much as looked at them funny. Nevermind a _hybrid_, someone even full vampires had no chance against. Of course my blood's potency was never of any help and I was sure if it wasn't for the heavy alcoholish substance and the drugs coursing through their veins giving them enough of a distraction, I would've been their next meal ticket.

I didn't understand how they could be so calm around Keith though, he was impossibly strong, undeniably beautiful and indisputably lethal. Yet the throngs of vampires continued their dancing and partying as if Keith were merely a fly on the wall. Maybe he was of no threat to them? Or maybe there were enough humans in here that would serve as buffers in case Keith got feisty? I swallowed, willing my brain to stop thinking.

Jerry sensing my unease, ushered for me to get up and bring our table more drinks. I tried to glare at him but just then Cleo flashed a grin at me with her perfect teeth and sparkling red eyes, leaving me temporarily dazzled and heading for the bar before I could blink.

* * *

><p>As I was trying to remember left from right, my own name and what to order I noticed the bartender studying me carefully. I glowered at him sensing he was about to strike up a conversation and trying to stop it in its tracks because of where it would inevitably lead,<p>

He smiled in return, unwavered by my sour attitude. "So… you came in with Jerry?" I nodded curtly. "Nice… so you like his pet or something?" His black eyes, a stark contrast from his pallid skin, flashed maliciously. I could feel my palms clenching into fists by my sides and my teeth grit together at the boldness of his question. I thought back to how very much like a pet, no a plaything, I acted to Jerry in the bathroom and felt the tears try to bubble to the surface.

"Please may I just have the three death becomes you martinis?" I said through a jaw so clenched my teeth protested with the effort it took to talk.

He flashed me a shit eating grin before looking around briefly and slipping me a card. "Whenever you need something or you're just bored of Jerry give me a call, I'll show you a good time." He winked and I felt my stomach churn. With judgment so poor I could only blame on the alcohol and the anger sparking through my body, I reared my fist back in an attempt to punch the daylights out of the disgusting creature.

Before my fist could even break contact, a smooth like marble hand closed itself over mine and stopped me. Tears spilled angrily down my cheeks and I spun around dangerously to see who dared to interrupt my redemption.

The hand that was as warm as a furnace released me as the owner took a step back to show that he meant me no harm and all too quickly I wished I hadn't looked. Keith Leo smiled down at me, with his unblunted fangs and golden obsidian eyes that held nothing but amusement.

"I was just going to say that unless you want a broken wrist, that wouldn't be a good idea. Plus," he smirked sparing a glance at the scummy bartender "I think Beelz would enjoy it."

I nodded in response unable to do anything besides be utterly speechless. He sat down in the seat beside me, the movement so graceful that it would take a thousand lifetimes for me to even dare come close to that kind of perfection. I watched him as "Beelz" took his order, not caring how odd I looked because he truly was mesmerizing. It was like watching a lion do the ordinary things other animals did, but somehow it was more interesting just because it was such a powerful and majestic beast.

He noticed me staring of course and turned to face me. The perpetual smirk still there but a little more amused now. "Why don't you sit down, I'll buy you a drink?" He asked, patting the empty seat next to him. Funny, how it seemed to materialize from thin air the minute he acknowledged the abandoned bar stool. Still dazzled, I took his offer.

It occurred to me then, that he and I were sort of alike. Though his human life was cut short, and mine wasn't very far behind, he must have been something special in his old life to be half demon. I remembered what Peter's vast array of occultist books said about demons, that they possessed living souls and stayed with them even through death. Keith must have been one of the unlucky few to be chosen as a demon's host, his encounter with a vampire was just the icing on the cake. But demons didn't possess just anyone; they possessed those whose mind was either too corrupt or too innocent. What category Keith fell under? I wouldn't know.

If I could only focus on some miniscule detail than perhaps I could probably trigger a memory or a feeling or _something_ so I could see what his life was like before the bite maybe so I could save my own.

It was almost like taking a hot coal and searing my brain with it. The pain was so acute that my hands flew to my ears to try to quell it-to any onlooker I must've been having an aneurysm. So much for being subtle…

As the pain slowly dulled I felt a hand nudge me, I glanced up to find Keith staring at me murderously, all traces of humor gone from his eyes. "What was that?"

"Uh- I don't know a headache I guess."

"Bullshit. You were using something on me weren't you?" His arm reached out to grab my wrist, the abrupt force causing me to grit my teeth at the motion.

"You're _one_ of them." It sounded more of a statement than a question. I couldn't understand why he seemed so upset when minutes before he was flirtatious and playful. And what was I? Who were them? I couldn't think further on it because the pressure deepened around my wrist slightly, but hard enough for the bones to begin to break from his touch. He didn't allow me to cry out, an abnormally warm hand covered my mouth and before I knew it he was hauling me out to the back of the club's parking lot.

"Who sent you?" He questioned, inching himself closer to me and pressing me into the wall in an all too familiar scene.

"N-no one." I choked, his scent was becoming the only thing I was aware of. He smelled of blood red roses, an aroma almost toxic to vampires but tantalizing to humans.

He inched his fingers through my hair and forced my head up to face him. His gold eyes flickered with some sort of approval without losing any hint of their menace. "Liar." He spat before crashing our lips together in act of possession unjustified from our only fifteen minutes ago meeting.

This was life and death; it wasn't even like I had a choice. Kiss or be killed or better yet kiss or be forced to give up every shred of dignity I had left for refusing. Guess which one I chose?

Where Jerry's kiss had been passionate and wild, this kiss was violent and dangerous. The feeling had returned to my gut again but I ignored it in favor of tilting my head just right and flicking my tongue a certain way while his fingers gripped at my hips and threatened to shred my shirt into pieces.

His mouth found my neck and my pulse escalated begging, _daring _him to bite me. "You smell amazing." He whispered into my skin. "The sentiment is mutual." I quipped sliding my arms around him and pressing our lips together again. I know I should've been cautious, I know I should've cared about whatever marks he'd leave or if he would just kill me where I stood but none of that crossed my mind except that I needed to have more of him and _fast_.

* * *

><p>Neither of us knew that we had company. Despite's Keith's powers and my senses, the intruder remained unnoticed until I broke away from the kiss to catch air. And then I saw him. Jerry stood in front of us looking more terrifying than I had ever seen him. His fangs were out revealing every needle pointed tooth, his eyes, as black as a starless night, glowered at us and even his skin, looking even more pale and deadly was only impossibly scarier by the watery glow of the lone street lamp.<p>

I felt the silly need to tell him that it wasn't what it looked like, perhaps somewhere in my brain my self preservation skills forgot to turn themselves off and I found myself trying to placate him before he did anything rash. However one fierce glance in my direction from him and the words got caught in my throat. I was done for this time I just knew it.

Keith wasn't as soft as I was. He leered at Jerry, revealing his own set of knife edged fangs. "Relax man, we were just having some fun."

In spite of his anger, Jerry smirked back. "That kind of fun the reason you're here, isn't it _Keith?_" He spat. "You like screwing with other's property?" He took a step closer and I instinctively took a step back, Keith on the other hand, only moved closer to him.

"Yes, what you gonna do big guy? Teach me a lesson?"

Just then Jerry's eyes flew to the quickly formed bruises on my wrist and suddenly it seemed like it no longer mattered anymore that he caught us kissing, or my clothes were rumpled and my lips were kiss bitten. All that mattered was that he hurt me. And Jerry became livid.

Then it all became a blur. Jerry's fist came crashing into Keith's face at a speed too fast for the newborn hybrid, who still hadn't a firm gasp o his own abilities. There was a crowd and soon almost the whole club came out to watch the tussle. At some point in the midst of the whole thing, I took the distraction as the perfect opportunity to make my escape. No one would care about some lone human making his way through the death harboring desert in the pitch black night anyway when the _hybrid_ was caught in a fight with Jerry.

There were so many vampires I was surprised our city could even hold them all and have them go unnoticed. Too bad it wasn't my concern anymore. This was probably my worst and greatest idea yet.

_**A/N: Will Charley make it? Will the author's given break to Charley last for the next chapter? Did Jerry kill Keith? Will the sleazy bartender ever get a date? What happened to Amy and the gang? Will the author ever answer our questions? Guess we have to find out next time on Chapter 16. See you there... And the author is sorry that she's been too busy lately to update on the regular. Hopefull that will all change. Bye.**_


	16. Easier To Run: Part 5

Easier To Run (The Decision/The Sweet Insanity)

**_A/N: Okay to clear things up, Ed was barely conscious when Charley left to go look for Jerry. He was still walking and talking but he was very much dead on his feet. He fell into a coma shortly after Charley left because his body couldn't sustain his injuries for too long. If anyone has any questions feel free to pm me anytime. Now on to the story:_**

* * *

><p>I kept running, running because I didn't want it to be over. I didn't want death to almost have me again like it had so many times before. I still felt the vampires' presence surrounding me though, choking me.<p>

Minutes, hours may have passed-I wasn't sure what time it was but if the slightly orange and pink flecks painting the sky were any indication then it was dawn- and still another part of me knew that something was wrong; I could sense the vampires perfectly yet logically I knew they were still back at the club watching Jerry kick Keith's ass. So why did it feel like there were a million of them closing in on me?

My heart rate sped up and my lungs felt as if each one was collapsing inside me. Stupidly I halted my sprint.

And that's when I heard them. The voices-each one as piercing and charring as the next, taunting me, cursing me, screaming at me. I threw my hands across my ears to shut them up, something but it only made them louder. Inside my throat, my own scream was building.

"Stop!" I begged, shaking my head to rid it of the venomous hallucinations but my actions were to no avail. All I could do was stand there and have them assault my head with their sharp, scratchy voices.

Why was this happening to me? Why now when I was making my escape? My brain was glitching like a bad computer and I couldn't make it stop.

It didn't take long for me to see him. As I stood there shaking my head and possibly looking like a maniac in the middle of the unwelcoming desert, I could see him standing just a few feet from the horizon.

Suddenly the voices were muted as my feet took up speed again to meet him. Nothing really mattered to me anymore except getting to him. So I ran faster than I ever ran before and closed that distance between us so I was facing Ed.

"Charley?" He asked, standing there looking like my own metaphorical glass of water in the bleak, barren desert that was my life. He stretched out a hand towards me.

"Yes?" I answered, taking his hand into mine. He felt so…real.

"You have to win Charley. You have to defeat Jerry, all of them, as much as you can." Ed's face was schooled into sheer seriousness. It bothered me somewhat, he was ruining our reunion with talk of vampires. Right now, I didn't care for that.

"Shh." I silenced him by placing a finger to his lips. Wordlessly, he allowed me to wrap his arms around him in a hug where if I were stronger, would've snapped him in half. He hugged me back and I basked in it, the warmth of another living being, the smell of him, of _home_.

It was all too much. I burst into tears as he held me. "I'm so tired Ed." I gasped between racking sobs. He raked his fingers through my hair and kissed my temple. "I know," he said "but you have to try Charley, for us."

Regardless of his kind words, I protested. "No," I nodded. "I want it to be over, all of it. I want to be with you."

"But I'm not dead."

"You're almost. I have no more fight left in me to avenge you." Fresh tears poured down my face as I realized how true that was. Ed was having none of it. He pulled out of my death grip to stare into my eyes, surprisingly his face had none of the ugly scars Jerry had inflicted on him earlier.

"Look, you have to fight Charley. If not for us, do it for yourself." He gestured to the angry bruises that had formed on my wrist from Keith's recent abuse. The same wrist that was now a purplish, swollen, useless mess. Involuntarily I winced at the mere mention.

He gave me another kiss but this time it was at the corner of my lip before disappearing into a cloud of sand through my fingers.

Before I could react, a strong arm wrapped itself around me and I was hoisted and carried away by a known supernatural pain in the ass.

Jerry lugged me to his truck ranting about starvation, dehydration, heat stroke and hypothermia while I sat there in the passenger seat feeling completely numb from the inside out. For once I was able to ignore the taunting of his voice and even ignore the overwhelming relief that weighed his words down at apparently finding me relatively unharmed in the desert.

At any other moment I should've realized that running away into the desert was a stupid idea because of the lack of camouflage for my blood and my body. And I should've questioned him about how he found me so fast or what happened to Keith. But I had to say now it didn't matter. I shut my eyes and tuned him out, praying for sleep and come it did, pulling me down to the sandy valleys below where I could finally be dead to the world, if only temporarily.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hoped you liked! Next chapters will no longer be entitled easier to run._**


	17. Survivors and Scissors

**Survivors and Scissors**

_**"If you're going through hell, keep going." – Winston Churchill**_

_**"A thousand times I've tempted fate, a thousand times I've played this game, a thousand times that I have said today, today, today is the day." – Thirty Seconds to Mars, "Up in the Air"**_

_**A/N: **_**Hi everyone! Thank you for joining me this far into the story. It's been a crazy ride but I'm glad to have you all with me. To McAnitta, I agree with you one hundred percent! I gotta agree with you on that. This chapter was one of my favorites to write because there's just something about writing a sickfic that just gets me. Also we have hit 9000 views! So I was thinking of doing something to celebrate, except every idea I've come up with has been terrible. lol But still I am so completely grateful for my readers/favorites/reviews you name it, without you guys there wouldn't be a story. 9000 views is a lot and I think we should all be proud of ourselves. Never had I thought I'd get this many. It isn't even a competition with me, it's just me doing what I love. But anyways I'm babbling, hope you like the chapter!**

**Btw: Chapter title is one I completely made up in my head. Fright Night doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I woke up at whatever ungodly hour it was, was my wrist no longer hurt so much anymore; the shooting pangs had numbed to just a dull throbbing. The second? I had way more to worry about than just my wrist. The pain thundered through me like a rocket launching from the earth. It felt like I just played a violent game of dodge ball and not only did I lose but my head was also the ball. It was unreal.<p>

I swiped my hand across my forehead and immediately I felt the cool, sticky sensation of sweat, which was weird because I didn't feel hot or even cold for that matter, it was a bit of both and it was just _wrong_. And why was the room spinning? Last I checked the world didn't rotate that fast. Did it? _Ouch. _Thinking was bad, thinking _hurt_. I needed to stop doing that, the sooner the better.

The air was funny too, it wasn't doing much for my lungs though I dragged it in like it was all I had. Breathing did calm the dizziness in my head, but it did nothing to lessen the tremulous agony working its way down my spine. I wanted to scream, but my throat felt like I had done enough of that.

I didn't even have the strength to sit up any longer, in a second I collapsed back onto the soft sheets underneath me. Soft sheets? I didn't remember there being anything this soft on the mattress Jerry gave me or was I feeling so terrible that I imagined the itchy, thin sheets I normally slept on to feel like they were downy? And the room, was it me or did it feel bigger? This was certainly strange.

There wasn't much time for me to dwell on such thoughts and cause my head more pain because just like that I felt a familiar pang in my gut. Without hesitation I ran to the nearest receptacle and expelled the contents of my stomach.

Jerry found me like that, hunched over a nearby garbage bin puking like it was my duty.

"I'm sick." I unnecessarily explained, before succumbing once again to another terrific jerk of my insides.

The smile in his voice was chrystal clear. "I know. Any particular reason you chose my trash bin?"

"Bathroom…too…far."

"Ahhh, I see." A pause, then. "We need to talk."

"Now?" But then I remembered something he said, _his _trash bin. I hadn't left the room, so it couldn't be his. Wasn't it mine?

The bed, the atmosphere, the faint, to my temporarily messed up senses, but still so powerful tinge of vampire. I just had to put two and two together. I was in Jerry's room. This whole time, I slept in his bed and got sick in his garbage.

Before I could make sense of this, another powerful surge took over me and I puked again. God, I felt disgusting. And why was I in his room anyways? _Too much thinking, head hurting again. _

Jerry sighed and I felt the change in the atmosphere as he zipped out of the room, when he returned a second later it was to fill my hand with a glass of water and two Tylenol which I gulped down greedily.

I really hoped he changed his mind about talking, my throat was burning and it was becoming hard to move my mouth. I still hovered over the bin, clutching the sides for dear life as if it were my only protection from the wretching. But I had one burning question and I wanted, no deserved an answer. So I asked it.

"What happened to Keith?" I croaked. I didn't turn around, I was sure I'd look even less intimidating than I sounded with my watery eyes and fever red skin.

"Recovering from the very important lesson I taught him." Jerry commented, naturally as if we were talking about the game.

I gasped at the image of Keith lying there in a heap of blood and broken bones, it made me feel so bad but then I remembered my wrist and briefly I considered that it served the bastard right.

"You need to explain to me what the hell you were doing out there in the desert all by yourself. What? Escape plans two through fifteen were all exhausted so you decided to go with the most dangerous one?" He was getting angry but like usual I could've cared less.

"It wasn't a suicide mission. I thought they were chasing me."

"Who?"

"The vampires."

He didn't say anything for awhile, my head enjoyed the silence until Jerry let out a not very stifled snicker. "The what? Listen Charley, you're very sick. And I mean this in every sense of the word."

I stiffened, not this. I didn't need to hear this. "Shut up." I ordered. But he continued. "When I found you, you were unharmed. That was relieving in so many ways, unfortunately I think something's not right."

"Well, no shit! I'm your captive in this goddamn hell hole you call a house and I'm forced to live everyday without the possibility of seeing my family ever again. And you wonder why I'm going mad?"

I swung around to find him sitting on his bed, watching me as if I were putting on a show. Instead of adding more fuel to his fire, I decided to just give up. "Are you sure this Tylenol's working? I feel like crap."

In a flash, Jerry rose from the bed and strode over to me to rest a chilled hand on my forehead. It felt like paradise, I'm not going to lie. When he retracted, his face was solemn. "You're burning up."

Uh oh, that wasn't good. "I-I need to go to my cell."

"Why?"

"I need to die in peace."

He chuckled. "You're not going to die. You just need to lie down." Despite myself, I smiled. I couldn't help it, the fact that he thought that I'd allow myself to go back into his bed was so absurd it was amusing.

His eyebrow quirked up. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, It's just, I want you to touch me again." _Ooops, _I didn't mean to say that.

He paused and gave me a you-really-are-sick look. Then his trademark cocky grin came back. "Where?" he inquired presumptuously.

I gestured to my forehead again, fully aware that I was playing his little game but unable to find it within me to care. Thankfully, he obliged without anymore teasing and rested a hand on my brow where the fire seemed to douse down a little.

"Better?" he purred.

I should've been ashamed by how vigorously I nodded. He chuckled again before pressing his other hand to my neck. I was beginning to think, screw the Tylenol when I had Jerry's miraculous hands.

I let my eyes close, which was a stupid thing to do around Jerry. Letting any guard or defense down around him was never a good idea. Yet I relaxed as he worked his magic, slowly rubbing his hands across the skin he encountered. I let myself be in the moment and actually take in some of the words he was saying. "…there doesn't seem to be a thing you can do to change the way I feel, the way I react. I came up here to punish you but it seems like you've already learned your lesson or some of it at least. Wild desert temperatures and the stress you put your body through most of the time are just creative ways to kill yourself. And still I seem to be aiding you. I'm beginning to think that when it comes to you, I'm not as strong as I look."

That made me frown; just what was he talking about? And didn't he realize he didn't have to worry about me anymore? I was totally one-hundred percent sure I'd be dead in a couple of hours anyways. It didn't even matter, if I did survive this though, I was going to seriously rethink some of my life choices, starting with following a suave young vampire to the back of a club and then disappearing from civilization to hide in a barren desert.

* * *

><p>Miraculously, I hadn't died. I was just around that period of getting better where you could stay conscious for a few hours before getting seriously drowsy again and having to return to bed. What could I say? I was a fast healer.<p>

The last thing I remembered was my conversation with Jerry, who knows how long ago and then coming to to find myself alone in a vast but beautifully spruced up bathroom. I was fully clothed, in my tee shirt and jeans along with the sheen of sweat that always seemed to coat one's body when sick. In the centre of the beautifully white tiled floor, lay a bathtub bigger than I had ever seen. It too was also white to match everything else, but it was also old fashioned like something you'd see long ago, nevertheless it wasn't out of place at all. It seemed like I had stepped into a painting, every ornate detail was carefully taken care of, every rough edge smoothed out. And there was light, light everywhere from very modern looking sconces placed immaculately around the room. The people who built this bathroom sure knew what they were doing.

There was also a scent, like cinnamon and vanilla that filled the huge bathroom. It was definitely welcoming as it wafted through the air and soothed my throbbing head. It took me a moment to realize where the aroma was coming from; the tub was filled to the brim with water and bubbles. I could even see steam drifting from the top, I also noticed that I was shivering.

I really hadn't taken a bubble bath since I was like thirteen. It had seemed like such a feminine and childish thing to do that as the years passed I simply cut the activity out altogether. Showers became my favorite choice of cleaning myself as they were fast and a little more private. But now I had no desire to want anything else but to sink my cold, aching body into the warm heat below me.

I wish I could say that I hesitated, thought this through to make sure it wasn't some sort of trap. But there was no time, who knew when I next grasped reality that I'd be anywhere near such beautiful release? And not just back in my bed realizing that I dreamed the whole thing? So I hurriedly stripped off my clothes and dipped myself into the soapy bubbles and it was like Christmas and my birthday and Halloween all in one.

After a couple minutes of just lying there, a memory of seeing Ed in the desert resurfaced and I sulked. It hadn't been him, I was just sick. Maybe I was going mad or maybe this fever was more severe than I thought. Maybe Jerry was right; if I hadn't been so obsessed with my own liberation maybe I could see that I was doing my body and mind more harm than good.

But he seemed to care a little about my life, or was that just because he just wanted to kill me himself? Maybe if I behaved he'd let me be free or at least say goodbye to Ed one more time. I sank lower into the bubbles as I realized that I wasn't making any sense. My brain was still a painful, amorphous blob of uselessness. Being sick was the worst.

But not as bad as this eternal damnation I called a life. I huffed. How could I let it get this far? A year ago I was a bright, happy young man with a promising future and now, now what did I have except a future catering to the one species I vowed to hate with all my being. Though I had to admit that if it weren't for Jerry, I'd probably have been one of Keith's next victims. As annoying as the stupid bet was, I was lucky Jerry still cared enough about making me his to keep me alive.

And at the end of the day, I had to be grateful for that at least.

"Charley?" A familiar voice echoed around me and I jumped. It was Amy's. She sounded nervous, not frantic like last time, but unsure. "Charley?" She repeated, louder this time.

I really was starting to scare myself. It couldn't be her, what would she be doing here? I was assuming I was still in Jerry's house. Had she come to rescue me?

"Amy?" I yelled. Looking around me to see if I could spot her.

She appeared in front of me then, standing across the bathroom. "Oh, Charley thank goodness! Come we need to get out of here."

I would've left, hallucination or not, I would've risen out of the tub and followed her anywhere she'd lead me except this wasn't the Amy I remembered. _This _Amy didn't look anything like her. This Amy had fresh blood spewing from her lips and pale, undead skin. Her once luminous blonde hair now lay fuller and softer down her face in loose tendrils, she was as beautiful as she was scary but the worst part were her eyes. No longer the jade green they always were but now a bright, fiery gold. The way she studied me like a snake trying to trap a mouse made me stiffen immediately. She looked like Jerry had gotten to her again. But it couldn't be. It couldn't be.

"Go away!" I barked, shutting my eyes to wipe out the demonic illusion.

When I opened them again, she was closer. A bloody smile greeted my frightened eyes-her head was cocked a little to the side as she inspected what little she could see of me above the bubbles.

"You look delicious Charley, maybe I could have a bite before we go?"

"You stay away from me! You-you're not real!" I tried inching further from her but it only brought me closer to the back edge of the tub. She came even closer and that's when I noticed the ripped, faded dress she wore stained a little with dirt like she just finished digging her way out of a grave.

She approached me, the way a lioness stalked a young antelope. Her eyes held that unwavering focus that vampires had, and as she came closer she allowed herself to join me in the bathtub and drench the already ruined dress. I tried to call for help but she beat me to it, her hand locked around my mouth before I could utter a sound. The last thing I heard was "shhh, Charley this will all be over soon…" before she dragged us both down into the soft bubbles of the water below us. And then it was just emptiness…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I watch a lot of horror movies, but my favorites almost always include the ones where the person confuses reality with dreams and soon it's like the dreams have become reality and it's like inception or something. Like you're not safe asleep or awake, like Freddy movies. **

**So what's going to happen to Charley? Who's going to save him from Amy? Is that even the real Amy or has Charley lost his marbles again? And I will think of something for the 9000 views thing. See you guys next time on... If I Die Young Chapter 18.**


	18. The Way That You Bleed

The Way That You Bleed

"This is a bad town for such a pretty face." – Gin Wigmore "Kill of the Night"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, Hi everyone! I'm back. To anyone who's wondering the quotes at the top of the page are mainly just quotes I like this week. Sometimes, most times they have nothing to do with the actual story. The soundtrack for this chapter is "Kill of the Night" by Gin Wigmore and any and every Flyleaf song you can think of lol. And for everyone concerned, I am working on my other stories they're just taking some time. Hopefully the updates will be in effect soon. Oh and once again this is dedicated to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/pmed me. I am your biggest fan. Really, I love you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was suffocating, choking as the water made its way into my lungs, swelling them, drowning me. I was losing consciousness but I was too sick to fight.<p>

I couldn't feel the vampire Amy's hands on me anymore. I was just sinking by myself, about to die alone. The emptiness was my only partner as the blackness surrounded me, blocking out my vision and the only ticket I had to being semi-conscious.

The numbness began to crawl its way down my spine where it traveled to my arms and legs. It was too strong for me; I was too weak to protest.

The warmth that the water once radiated now felt like ice as it wrapped around me. This was it. There was no great flash of my life before my eyes, no light leading me out of the darkness. It was just me and the vast oblivion that beckoned to me. I had no choice-I had to bid this world goodbye.

So I did, I let my eyes close and with my last feeble breath, I thought "goodbye."

There was pain, sharp racking pain that I could feel right at my back. Repeated striking pain that fluctuated from incredible, to dulling and then back to incredible in just a few seconds.

But every time I felt it something strange and wonderful happened to my lungs. With new life, they'd stir and sputter, getting rid of most of the water that filled them moments ago. It didn't even occur to me that I was breathing until my brain was awake enough to register the sore drag of air as it pervaded every crevice of my raw air sacs.

I coughed as the pain didn't let up but increased in frequency. It hurt but I was still grateful; the more pain I was in, the freer my lungs were from their aquatic torture.

My eyes remained closed throughout this whole ordeal; I didn't want to look. It felt like hell. I had definitely died and gone to hell and now I was doomed to suffer an eternity of this torment.

I was also scared, what would I see when I finally gained the nerve to open my eyes? Would it be what I always imagined it would be? Then again, how bad did I want to know? Not that bad.

There was a voice suddenly, oh how out of place it was in hell! The voice was so effortless and peaceful that I could've sworn it belonged to an angel- but with my luck it was probably the Devil himself coming around for a chat. Probably to welcome me to the neighborhood, I guessed.

The sultry voice called out my name but I ignored it; I didn't want to remember the last time I heard someone call my name nor did I want to face my maker yet. It was too soon God damn it!

The Devil sighed and a surprisingly cold puff of air encircled me. Involuntarily, I shivered. Seeing that I was responsive, he ordered. "Charley, wake up."

The beating against my back stopped and I was angled into a more comfortable sitting position with my head resting against something hard and cold. It strangely felt like a chest, was I leaning against another body? When did the Devil feel so, so strong, sturdy and cool instead of pointy, sharp and hot? I mentally shrugged, if he was offering me a good place to rest my aching self then who was I to deny that?

I clung to him to also stall time so I wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of my fate just yet. I tightened the towel around me too, I mean I didn't want to make this more awkward then it already was. Then a wild thought popped into my head. If I had truly died and gone to hell wouldn't my clothes be on me? And I died naked, why not give me my clothes or leave me naked? Did hell have a dress code? Special rules about modesty?

The truth has a way of barreling into you like a ton of bricks. My eyes flew open when it all came back to me, the bathroom, the sickness, the water, Amy… and Jerry.

When I looked up he was staring at me as if I was the strangest specimen he ever encountered. I gaped at him in horror. I had no reasonable explanation as to why the hell I was still locked around him like he was a piece of driftwood in an abundant sea. Though, the simple fact that he wasn't yelling and screaming at me to let go just showed that he didn't mind it as much.

Slowly I loosened my grasp on him and tried to avoid his piercing gaze. "Amy." I mumbled as some sort of half-assed explanation for everything.

His voice was grave and serious, completely different than what it usually was, from the implications it usually held. "Are you hurt?"

"What? No."

"Good, because I'm going to kill you myself. Honestly, I leave you for ten seconds alone to sleep and then I find you half-dead in my bathtub." I glanced over at him and it seemed that if he could shudder, he would have.

For reasons unbeknownst to me I felt compelled to apologize and explain myself a little more. I couldn't have Jerry thinking I was some daredevil who put himself in danger for sport.

"You have to understand, Jerry. I saw _her. _She wanted to kill me."

I cringed and tried to dispel the hundreds of images of the deranged Amy clawing her way to me but I knew it would be the subject of many of my upcoming nightmares in my inevitable future.

Then I thought about it and I noticed I was lucky to even have a future. I cleared my throat and stared at Jerry like a deer caught in headlights. "She tried to kill me but you saved my life. Th-thank you."

His expression was stern and it seemed like everything I just said went over his head. "Charley, there was nothing there. I found you by yourself."

My face must have paled a hundred fold. I blinked, because I couldn't believe it. Yet it couldn't be a lie. It wouldn't make sense for him to lie about something like that.

Was I really losing my mind? "I can't seem to distinguish reality from fantasy anymore." I admitted, so softly that I was sure if Jerry didn't have special hearing he wouldn't have caught it.

Jerry placed a cool hand on my naked shoulder. He didn't say anything and I got the odd idea that he was trying to comfort me. I didn't really mind it. I mean, I didn't even know if I was real. If everything I ever cared about, fought for was real.

I hadn't realized that I was crying until I could no longer see. Wiping a multitude of tears away, I thought. Had it all just been a lie?

Then realization broke across my face along with inexplicable relief. "Wait," I thought out loud. "If that delusion wasn't real then that means you didn't hurt her. That maybe, and I hope I'm not imagining this, she-they are still alive somewhere. And they are safe."

He nodded and stared off into the distance. "Sometimes our minds lie. We think every little bump we hear in the night is out to get us. The things we care about the most seem to be the most in danger. But we're the real danger. To ourselves and them." He turned to me, removing his hand from my shoulder. "You have to be more careful Charley. You have a very unstable gift. If you don't learn to control it, then madness will be you're next stop."

So all this was caused by stress and my stupid powers. Typical. I nodded, because it just made sense to agree. But, "Keith knew what I could do. He didn't seem too pleased though."

Jerry pondered that for a moment. "Keith wants to be the most powerful supernatural being that has ever existed. The fact that a simple human has a better mental ability than him bothers him to no end. He mentioned something about me making you a vampire, said something about it being bad news for all of us."

I let out a slightly hysterical laugh. It was easier to be smarter than Keith; I didn't need my powers for that. But for him to be concerned that I'd be better than a half-demon was just preposterous. I couldn't even control the one gift I did have, did he seriously think I'd be able to control vampire abilities.

"You should've told him that I didn't-don't want any of this."

It was his turn to laugh, a flash of straight white teeth glared in my direction. "He's an idiot; I'd get further talking to a brick wall. Besides," His black eyes returned to solemn again, and deep in their depths I could see the restrained horror he was holding back from me. Like a secret he knew but couldn't share. A secret that would condemn the one who hears it. "There are enough monsters in the world Charley. I wouldn't be doing anyone any favors if I let you become one of us."

I nodded, that much I understood. Maybe Jerry wasn't trying to make my life a living hell, if that had been his mission then turning me into a vampire would've been the perfect solution. If I had been a vampire then he'd be forced to break the rules of the bet- he'd have to set me free because the bounty on my head would be way too much for him to defend me against.

And they would come. Whatever I was, whatever I had, I was probably the last of my kind. I was maybe even rarer than Keith. And if Jerry was stupid enough to turn me into a vampire then it would be fair game. I would probably last three days as an immortal before they would all come to destroy me, the abomination that had no business existing.

Yep, I understood it now. Why he held off from turning me. He didn't want to create a monster.

It was still weird though. Jerry surprised me in the most frightening of ways. Sometimes it seemed that if the human race or the world lit itself on fire, he wouldn't even bat an eyelash. Other times it seemed that he really cared about certain things that had nothing to do with him. But one couldn't call whatever it was that made him compassionate sometimes "humanity", because the word didn't suit him, nothing related to the word "humane" suited him but maybe the word "benevolent" was a good match.

He had moments of being merciful that felt entirely different from the killing machine he was. And that made him unpredictable. I never knew why he did the things that he did or what he was going to do next. I did understand, however that I was of more use to him alive than dead and that was comforting.

We were still both sitting on the bathroom floor. I didn't know about Jerry, but I was glad this ordeal was over. At least, I hoped it was. Admittedly, I had not been getting enough sleep and caring for myself the way a human boy should and it wasn't because I was suicidal and trying to get on Jerry's nerves, I was just careless, ridiculously, ridiculously careless and now I was paying for it.

"You sure you're alright?" His question threw me off guard again with its unhidden sincerity.

I shrugged, I wasn't hurting anymore, really; I was just relieved to be alive, to still be here and know that I had been imagining that Amy had been turned, it wouldn't have been good for my conscience if I knew that I had lost her too.

Feeling suddenly shy, I glanced down at my hands, remembered the towel and that I had been completely naked through everything. Jerry chuckled as he noticed the too deep blush that colored my face.

"Don't worry. I didn't have time to look at you. I was too busy saving your life, remember?"

That only made me blush harder so I tried switching gears. "Speaking of which, what does this mean? Do I owe you something now? I mean we certainly aren't even." When Jerry's face morphed into maliciously determined I interjected. "Not t-that. I don't really think I owe you anything, I mean I still want to kill you but you saved my life so I guess I can go a couple days without premeditating your murder."

He laughed- a light airy sound that still shook my core but raised my spirits a little- he extended a pale, strong arm to me. I took it and tried to ignore the sharp zing of electricity and chill that shot through his fingers at the contact. "So it's a truce then?"

"For now." I quipped, shaking his hand.

He laughed again. "What am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, you can start by helping me get off this floor. I'm a little cold." I extended my hand out to him and in one fluid movement he had us both standing on our feet.

* * *

><p>It was weird. I had to admit, not having something to fantasize and obsess over for the next few days was beginning to take its toll-but not in entirely negative ways.<p>

For one, my brain was beginning to work normally again. I was sleeping and eating regularly too and soon the bad case of the flu or whatever had disappeared along with the hallucinations. Also my wrist felt loads better.

The second was my relationship with Jerry. I actually laughed and smiled with him as if we were… friends. It helped when I told myself that I was just doing this for the sake of my sanity. He even trusted me enough now to get rid of the god forsaken handcuffs, finally understanding that if anyone was in any real danger, it was me.

On the other hand the nightmares were more violent, more haunting. They would come out of nowhere, sometimes on nights when I had a particular good day with Jerry. They wouldn't really make sense either; I almost always saw myself in a past life- not necessarily my own- as a human. Sometimes as someone from the twenty-first century or someone as far back as the 1600's. In them I witnessed death and birth, science and magic. I experienced horrors and romance, thrills and pain. And there were vampires too only I couldn't sense or feel them. Instead the person I was or the person I saw at that particular time would just give up and run for their lives, the vampires would spare no mercy, they'd catch me or them and would slowly torment us until the only thing we remembered were blood red eyes but then I'd always wake up right before they were about to bite into the throat.

I wouldn't recognize the vampires either and that was very disconcerting for me. Just how many were there? Why was I reliving other people's memories? Was it because I was becoming closer to one of them?

Apparently my ruse of fooling Jerry into thinking that I was maintaining progress had fallen flat on its face. "What's gotten into you?" He asked while I stared down into my untouched bowl of cereal.

"Huh?" was my ingenious reply.

He gestured to the bowl. "Are you not hungry?"

From the artificial glow emanating from the fluorescent kitchen lights because, Jerry understandably refused to let any sun in from the windows, I saw the goose bumps rise from my skin and felt the chill tingle up my arms at the word "hungry".

I tried my best nonchalant shrug. "It's uhm, not that. I just don't like cereal." I wanted to kick myself that was a worse lie than saying "I don't like the sun."

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, so why have you been eating it everyday since you lost the bet?"

I stared down at the full bowl as it sat there, mocking me. "I have no reasonable explanation for that except that maybe I figured it was an acquired taste."

Suddenly my arm was gripped by something with the speed of a cheetah. It was then that I realized he had been trying to gain my attention. For the first time since the bathroom incident, I actually looked Jerry in the eyes. They were different now, a more potent color then I had ever seen, the evidence of what denying my blood was doing to him. It was his decision anyways- he wanted to taste my blood when it was at its purest, when fear was still rife within me. Yeah, he was still sick that wasn't going to change over night.

"What's bothering you?" he inquired.

Stupidly, I considered dodging the question or at least lying again but one glance at his dark irises and I could tell he was having none of it.

"Th-the nightmares, they've come back and they're worse than ever." I braced myself for the pain, thinking he was going to break my arm as punishment for not telling him the truth sooner.

Surprisingly, his grip loosened. "How long has this been happening?"

"Too long."

"I can tell by the spike in your pulse that you have an idea. What's your plan?"

I really avoided his eyes this time as I was put on the spot. I did have an idea but he wasn't going to like it. "I-If I promise not to do anything sneaky, will you l-let me sleep in your room again."

He released my arm and snickered. "What?"

I could feel the stupid blood rise to my cheeks. "It's just a theory but I feel like the best way to get over a fear is to confront it. And my theory is that since the nightmares are about vampires if I slept in your room it would be sensory overkill and maybe being around a vampire could deaden the fear a little."

When I thought I'd be attacked with a fiercer bout of laughter, Jerry was strangely silent. I looked up to see him pondering my idea. "Do I have to be in the room?"

"It's your room. Anything that would strengthen the feel of vampire would be wisest though."

He leaned in as if we were sharing a secret or he was saying something not for stray ears although we were the only ones in the house. "Do you know what it's like, your scent?"

I could feel his cool breath against my ear as I leaned in too to hear him and I shivered. "No."

"Well imagine shoving a lit torch down your throat and swallowing it."

I gulped because it sounded painful. "I can."

"Good," he whispered still, "because that's how it will feel for me if I'm stuck with you any longer than I have to be."

I was outraged and shocked. Was he backing out? "But the nightmares?"

"Now I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I'm just saying I can't do it forever. You're going to have to man up at some point and face those fears by yourself."

I got up out of the chair to toss my still full bowl into the sink with such a force I was surprised it hadn't shattered before turning around and walking away to my cell. I was so angry I ignored Jerry's laidback arms-behind-his-head posture as he leaned back in his chair to give me a lazy but amused smile.

I'd show him how funny it was. I was going to let him see what I saw, feel what I felt and show him that whatever this was, it was nothing to be messed with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well thank you for reading! I still have not decided anything for the 9000 views thing so I decided to push it to 10,000. Then I can think of something like probably writing two chapters that day instead of the usual one. I know, I'm wild. Okay so I should probably get some sleep, I have to be up early tomorrow. See you guys next chapter. I love each and every one of you!**


	19. Possibility

Possibility

_**A/N: **_**Merry Christmas everyone! The site's been down for most of the day so I couldn't post this earlier, regretfully so. **

**I know this is long overdue, so I'm just going to make this short. Special thanks to my beta, Scarlet Shayde! Yeah, that's right I have a beta now and so far she has been a major help and a delight through this whole process so, major cred to her. This chapter's soundtrack is Possibility by Lykke Li and Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation. Thank you all for supporting the story so far, I really appreciate it. You have no idea. And thank you all for the view count, I still can't think of how to make it up to you except by saying that I love doing what I do and it's always a plesure. :)**

* * *

><p>Amy, Peter, and Jane sat in the waiting room of one of Reno's finest hospitals, trying to keep strong despite their hearts in knots and the very recent wrench in their works.<p>

After Amy's plan to call the police and Peter's latest inventions failed on them, the latter failing more on a spontaneously combustible level that defied the laws of physics, they decided to focus most of their energy on Ed's recovery. He genuinely seemed to be getting better; his scars were slowly healing and his breathing was evening out despite him still being comatose.

Peter had strongly advised that they keep watch on him for obvious reasons. Amy had demanded they take him to the hospital and Peter had almost conceded until the stubborn man realized that they didn't have a proper explanation for the awful state Ed was in nor did they want to risk leaving The Sanctuary. So they left Ed and hoped and prayed he'd wake up eventually.

The morning leading up to them taking Ed to the hospital had been as uneventful as usual. It had been Jane's turn to watch Ed while Peter worked on his weapons and studied his books and Amy locked herself in her room trying to pretend that everything was normal.

When it happened, Jane couldn't react quickly enough. Ed had been motionless, eyes closed and still as a corpse until out of nowhere he started convulsing terribly, his arms and legs thrashing as if he were trying to fight against imaginary bonds. She didn't have enough time to scream or cry for help because almost as soon as it started, it stopped and all was quiet.

She had been shocked, but her unwillingness to lose him triggered her to alert Peter and Amy and without hesitation, they were off to the hospital.

Now they sat in the waiting room of Mercy Cares, worried out of their minds but determined not to let each other see. They had to be strong and hopeful and prepared for the worst, even if deep down they were none of those. They were merely shadows of their former selves, haunted hollow shells of what used to be. In fact the only one with any life left in him was Peter and to Amy and Jane, that in itself was admirable even though it wasn't much.

As the minutes dragged on, feeling like hours. Amy felt as if she would lose it. The only word they got was from a nurse saying that they'd "run some tests", no one assured them that Ed would be fine or told them that there was nothing to worry about like they did on t.v. It was maddening and Amy felt like punching something but she knew better; they were already getting enough strange looks from the staff and other visitors since they brought Ed in all cut up and unconscious, causing a scene wouldn't help in the slightest. So she relaxed in her seat next to Jane as Peter complained about the depressing atmosphere of the hospital and how hard it was to find any good coffee in the entire establishment.

The next thing she realized was Jane gently nudging her awake and all three of them being led to Ed's room. She almost didn't want to go; she didn't want it to be their last goodbye, it would hurt too much. But she needed to see him, even if was for one last time.

She was greeted by possibly one of the best surprises of her life, the memory of the time her father had been promoted from work and to celebrate had bought her a puppy resurfaced, and the deep longing to go back to that time when everything was simple punctured her heart briefly, yet nothing could dampen this moment.

She ran to him intending to hug him but knowing better; startling or hurting him even by accident wouldn't be an excellent beginning for his recovery. So she settled with holding his hand and thanking whatever God that was watching over them for the much needed miracle.

Ed looked at her and at the matching relieved faces of Jane and Peter but his face held nothing but confusion and possibly a little fear.

"Are you feeling better Ed?" Amy smiled, staring down at him with eyes filled with unshed tears.

He was silent and stared at her dazedly.

"You were convulsing and we brought you here." She gestured to the stark, bleak walls of the room, trying to explain what had happened in case he was still too woozy from his prolonged state of unconsciousness to make sense of things.

Peter gave Amy a pleading look for her to say no more as they weren't alone; the doctor was waiting for them by the door, within ear shot. "Ed," Peter whispered, reaching for his arm. "You need to tell me what you remember from the night Charley left. Anything, any clue that would indicate he could still be alive."

"Peter!" Jane exclaimed. "You can't just force that onto him, he doesn't need to-

Ed stared at the three of them, true fear rendering his face pale and bloodless. "Wh-who are you people?"

* * *

><p>"R-retrograde amnesia?" Jane watched Dr. Owens carefully because it felt as if the kind faced blonde woman was telling a cruel, cruel joke.<p>

"What do you mean retrograde amnesia?" She asked, trying her best not to glance over at Amy who was crying her eyes out while Peter held her.

Dr. Owens' gentle eyes looked solemn. "There could be many factors leading to the cause of this. It was apparent that he suffered major blood loss and a stroke leading to his comatose state, while the second stroke he experienced, the one you witnessed, could have triggered the amnesia by hindering the blood flow to his brain or could have worsened the damage that was already there."

Jane felt as if she were trapped in a movie, in a scene where she was forced to play that of a woman who was losing everything in her life that made sense. It was a role she had no desire in playing. But she couldn't imagine what Ed was feeling, how scared he must have been. "How long will this last?"

Dr. Owens sighed. "I'm afraid we don't know. Although he's one of the lucky ones, the damage is quite extensive. The odds of him regaining his memories are slim. Now I'm not saying this is impossible Ms. Brewster, in fact there have been reported cases of some patients beating these odds but they are few and far between. My advice to you would be to seize this moment; he is alive and relatively healthy. He has survived what many people couldn't. It's something to be grateful for."

Jane nodded, however mechanical the action felt, because it seemed fitting for the scene. "He knows we'll be there for him, right?" She asked, feeling that since Dr. Owens had all the answers, she _literally_ had all the answers.

The kindly doctor smiled. "You'd just have to tell him yourself." She turned to lead Jane back to the room, before seeming to remember something. She halted her motions to give Jane a grave look that seemed out of place on her tired, but caring face. "He seems to have been through a very traumatic experience- often times reminding the patient of the incident worsens the amnesia or if the person has recovered it sends it in a state of remission. I would recommend that you try your best to keep him away from anything that would trigger those memories, like people or places or objects. As for his strokes, they seem to have psychogenic qualities. I'm guessing his last one was triggered more by a memory of the incident rather than anything physically related.

Ms. Brewster, this may be tough to hear but if I were you I would try not to keep him around old information; he doesn't seem to have a firm grasp on recollecting anything and to try would probably make him feel worse. I would also keep him away from the scene of his accident-like the site and the animal that did this to him. You see, recalling the traumatic experience will greatly hinder his progress. I'm afraid there's not much I can do but urge you to keep him away from his triggers. But as far as good news goes, he can learn new information; his linguistic and intellectual skills are still intact."

"So," Jane began, trying her best to grasp all that was happening. "you're telling me that he can't remember anything from his life, does he even know who he is?"

Dr. Owens nodded. "He does. He knows he is Ed Lee, he just doesn't know who he was prior to the accident. His mind is a very complicated mess right now; one of the nurses had asked him about his scars and his brain of course, wouldn't register where they came from- and I would advise you not to remind him, you don't want to scare him or trigger a memory his brain could reject.

Ms. Brewster, many patients often find their old life to be unsatisfying or too much to handle, they feel like they have to play the unfamiliar role of a person they don't know. Even though Mr. Lee knows who he is, it will be challenging for him to play the role of the person he was a few months, to possibly a few years before the attack. For example, if he just acquired a love for comic books four years ago, it may be hard for him to read one now with the same level of interest he held prior.

The patient's personality also becomes drastically affected because of the amnesia. He may become easily frustrated, depressed, short-tempered or he may be more cheerful or more of a risk taker. Either way, you must not leave him out of your sight for too long. The new person he may become will probably be a change for the better or for the worse. And we can't risk him causing further damage to himself."

Jane nodded in understanding. "We're all he has. We're going to be here for him no matter what."

She thanked the doctor before walking away to go find Peter and Amy who had apparently disappeared while they were discussing Ed's condition. She didn't have to go far- Amy was sitting by the door to Ed's room hunched over and apparently sleeping while Peter was seated a few chairs down from her watching Jane expectantly, as if he already had an idea as to what she was about to tell him.

"Did you hear us?" Jane asked feeling a mess of conflicting emotions.

Peter stood up and raked a hand through his hair. He looked as stressed out as Jane felt. "Not really. Will he be okay?"

She took him aside, deciding that it was better to tell him everything as gently as possible. His face was like flipping through television channels as he listened to her as she recited almost word for word what the doctor told her. The different emotions flicked across his face as he took the news in ranged from shock to confusion to eventual understanding.

"We will be here for him." Peter assured her, taking her hand in his.

Jane nodded in agreement. "It will be hard but he'll get through this." She lowered her voice so no one could hear what she had to say next. "It's just, well, we can't let him know about the existence of vampires. He'll be safer this way."

Peter looked at her as if she were crazy. "Jane, I'm not sure if you've noticed but the entire Sanctuary is dedicated to hunting vampires, not to mention we are on the brink of a battle with one and we need all the protection and training we can get. And yet you are going to stand here and tell me that none of that will be relevant if Ed loses his shit."

"I know it's hard to hear Peter but it's the truth. We'll just have to work and train without Ed realizing."

Peter was skeptical. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Does it matter? His health and safety should be our main priority right now." She walked past him to sit down in one of the uncomfortable looking plastic chairs taking care not to wake Amy. Jane felt tired, so so tired, but she supposed they all did at this point. "Look Peter, we _know_ Ed is fine and right now all we can do is try to make his life as normal as possible. He has a shot at a life none of us may ever get to have again. Do you seriously want to ruin that?"

He sighed. "I don't want to ruin anything. But you are right, Ed deserves better. Look, I know I've never said this," His magnetic brown eyes teemed with sincerity. "But you, Jane, Ed and Charley are like family. I'd die before I'd leave any of you behind. And this latest news is a perfect example of why I'm so determined to stop Jerry. I'm not going to let him take Charley and get away with it and I'll be damned if I let him destroy Ed's life too. We'll stop him, even if we have to gather an army. As for Ed, we'll support him no matter what he chooses to do, whether it be to stay with us or live an entirely new life. Do you hear me Jane?"

She stared at him in awe as a whole new wave of admiration for Peter swelled up within her. The feeling took her off guard as it was probably the first positive emotion she'd had since Charley disappeared and she welcomed it with open arms. "I hear you Peter." She said with utter calm.

He rested his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be alright-we'll all be alright."

They exchanged the same hopeful expression before Jane reached up to join Peter's hand on her shoulder. She gave him a meaningful smile. "I know." Was all she said and truer words had never been spoken.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**I hope you are all enjoying your holidays. I'm just so glad this chapter was written and I actually got the chance to post it. I had to write it twice because my first draft was absolutely horrid. :) Anyways take care, hope you guys enjoyed the twist. I want to thank Scar again for the great idea. And to anyone wondering why I changed the title, it was because there were like a hundred stories titled If I Die Young; it really wasn't original. In addition, the title was slightly too dramatic for my taste.**

** See you next time!**


	20. What Are You?

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see…_Decode- Paramore

_**A/N: Special thanks to my beta Scarlet Shayde for the help. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>I stood in the doorway of Jerry's bedroom twiddling my thumbs and trying to focus on breathing, despite the fact that I wanted to practically jump out of my skin; I hadn't even fully entered the room, yet the powerful aura was able to trap me in its hold once again.<p>

Naturally, my fight or flight responses were kicking in and though everything within me screamed 'flee', I remained where I was and tried to calm it.

When I finally managed to get my feet past the doorway, it took all the strength I had not to pass out right there on the floor.

It had been an exhausting day- I had spent most of it worrying about the plan and its execution and outcome, wondering how much I could get away with pushing my powers and hoping insanity wasn't waiting in the wings when it was done. I didn't even know if it would work. Would I end up making a big fool of myself?

Jerry had been extra perceptive today, making it harder for me to fake normal. I bet he was trying to see if I'd chicken out and many times my mind did scream at me to quit this crazy idea, but it was absolutely imperative that Jerry see what I saw. Even if he couldn't help me or had no idea what to make of it, I had to show him if it would help me feel less alone.

Jerry's giant king sized unneeded bed mocked me as I approached it with caution. Unlike everything else in the room practically wafting with the essence of vampire, Jerry's bed had the least effect since he used it less. In a way, I was grateful; it would be easier to pretend like it was just another night and focus more on calming my nerves then being suffocated by the spirit of the soulless.

I had the duvet up to my elbows and was finally as comfortable as I could get when Jerry appeared at the doorway as silent as a pin drop and at a swiftness that would put the speed of light to shame.

He had found another victim today- a girl. That was all I knew. He had moved her to one of the smaller cells, the ones he used for quick meals. I heard her screams from the early hours of the morning and refused to look Jerry in the eye all day in shame, because apparently my sacrifice wasn't enough to save someone else.

"Are you going to be fine here for tonight kid?" He asked twirling a green apple in his hand and successfully pulling off concern.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to stay with me?"

He took a bite of the apple, casually staring off into the distance. "I fed today. But I'm afraid that isn't going to be enough for me to stay the whole night with you."

When I was about to express my displeasure he stopped me. "I will, however be upstairs all night so if anything goes wrong or in your case right, I'll be here the second I'm needed."

I huffed, it wasn't exactly what I had in mind but it would do. After all, it was all in my head, there was no real danger. All I had to do was fall asleep and somehow have Jerry experience my dreams by closeness alone. Piece of cake. Maybe Jerry didn't have to be in the room with me.

"Okay." I conceded. "Let's get this started."

And with a wink and a devilish smirk he disappeared, leaving me alone so I could finally catch up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>They found me. I don't know how but they did. In my vain efforts to run away and hide, they caught me just when I was about to save the human…<p>

She stood no chance. Once again, I couldn't interact with any of them and instead had to watch helpless as they grabbed her, ripping their razor like, venom-coated fangs into her throat and draining her of her remaining life.

I had to cover my eyes because although this scene was familiar, it was never easy to watch.

When they had their fill they tossed her like a rag doll, at the mercy of whatever transformation was going to take over her and would lead to her new second life as an immortal.

I fell to my knees, crying for her, for their cruelty, uncaring of whether or not I was next.

Before I could recover, more of them came. Like shadows from the dark, they came to fill the clearing in the middle of the desolate forest.

One of them, dressed in Victorian garb like the bunch, lit a fire while the rest turned to face me. I was immediately more frightened than ever, especially when I realized their number was alien to my previous nightmares. Never had I seen or sensed so many vampires before. What were they all gathered here for? Surely it couldn't be for me, whoever I was at this particular time.

The one who lit the fire came to my side in an instant, grabbing me by my hair so I was forced to look up at him. His red eyes flashed dangerously, peering down at me with sadistic amusement. The light from the flames made his shadow dance while his consorts watched me expectantly, their faces as grave as their temperament.

"Empath." He spat and the word almost sounded like an expletive. It took me a second to realize he was calling me that and I stared at him confused.

The head vampire beckoned one of his cohorts, a skinny one with eyes as red as his master. "It appears we caught an empath, Luke." The leader declared to his follower. "What should we do to him?"

In unison, they all chorused: "Throw him into the fire." And I was deafened by my own screaming.

* * *

><p>Cold hands and a familiar voice tried to shake me from my slumberous prison but to no avail- I still saw the flames and the angry pairs of red eyes.<p>

"Charley!" Jerry shouted, practically commanding me to wake up.

From somewhere, some semblance of self-preservation awoke in me, I opened my eyes, meeting Jerry's red ones, and for a moment, it was as if all time stopped.

When I woke up, Jerry was on top of me, frozen in some immoveable stance.

Experimentally I waved a hand across his unblinking vision, but he seemed as lost as I had been moments before. So I shook him and called his name and that seemed to help because the next thing I knew, he was back to the present.

He looked at me solemnly with the same torn, shaken up stare that I probably matched and said with gravity. "Charley this is dangerous. I recognized Aumone, Demetria's assistant. For a second, when I touched you, I could feel the evil of his power, the closeness of his presence. Do you know what this means?" He paused and answered his own question. "They're coming for us. They know what you are and they want to destroy you. It's a sign."

I frowned, I had no idea what he was talking about. Demetria? Aumone? How did he know who those vampires were. What was going on? "How do you know that?"

He stood up and raked his fingers through his night-black hair. "Because the past is repeating itself."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait guys. I love you all. More to come!**_


	21. It Gets Real

It Gets Real

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**I know this chapter took forever to come. I've been really busy since I last updated but I'm back and hopefully here to stay. Thank you guys for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following, everything. I really appreciate it. :)**

**Hope you guys like and if you have any comments/questions/concerns shoot me a message or leave a review. I will get back to you. **

**Special thanks to my beta Scarlet Shayde for the help!**

**Warning: There is a lot of info in this short chapter so pay attention guys because this stuff is important. Further chapters will reveal more and more info as the story progresses. :)**

* * *

><p>I stared at Jerry for what felt like forever. To say that I was confused was a huge understatement; I was lost as all hell. It took me several seconds to regain enough composure to find my voice and even longer to formulate a proper sentence. "What are you talking about?"<p>

Jerry was pacing the floor in seconds. He paused once, and in his expression, I saw that he seemed to be debating something, perhaps whether or not to tell me anything more.

"Jerry?" I called, but it was more of a plea.

Upon hearing his name, he seemed to return to himself, though not completely. His eyes were wild, frantic. I swallowed the lump in my throat. The adrenaline and fear from the nightmare hadn't subsided yet and Jerry's behavior certainly wasn't helping to quell them.

Jerry stared across at me, his countenance apologetic. "How could I have not known? How could I have been so stupid to endanger both our lives like that?"

His words were really frightening me. "God damn it Jerry! What are you talking about?"

"You're a damn…I can't even say the word…" He muttered. He was physically struggling to finish the sentence. I waited; though I was sure whatever he was going to say would make me feel even more scared.

"You're an empath." He said the word similar to how the vampire in my nightmare had, as if it were an expletive.

I blinked at him. "What is that?"

He raked a hand through his hair. "An empath is a very powerful human being. They have a psychic connection with the supernatural, mainly vampires." He walked over to his huge closet and after a second, returned with what could best be described as a tome so big it could rival War and Peace.

He flipped through the pages to an illustration of a human fortune teller and what seemed like over-exaggeratedly drawn vampires surrounding her while she read someone's palm.

"For awhile," Jerry continued, "everything was fine. Vampires and empaths got along well, especially since empaths could understand vampires better than they understood themselves. This, as you can probably tell, was both a good and bad thing.

"Vampires didn't mind being understood, but they are very solitary creatures, they don't want friends, they want sustenance.

You see Charley, empaths connected with vampires on every level imaginable; spiritually, emotionally, physically, but unfortunately, this meant that an empath's blood was agony to resist. The blood lust was immensely great but, so was the bond between them. For a long time, vampires protected empaths in turn for the friendship and the unbreakable bond they shared. It was a struggle at times, but mostly it was very practical. Until the day one vampire broke that unspoken rule.

"He had meant to murder the poor guy, maim him and leave him for dead. Get the blood lust out of the way and ensure he wasn't still breathing so no one would recognize that it was the body of an empath. But that vampire was a fool. The very first empath to be bitten by a vampire and it turned out that no matter how bad you treat the body, an empath will always take on the form of the supernatural creature that bit them with or without it being the intention of the creature to turn them.

And that's not all; the empath became a very powerful vampire. As revenge, he murdered his Maker; something vampires never do because of the bond a Child has with his Maker. That was the first sign that empaths were completely different from us. He had no semblance of or care for our conformity. He was single minded and viciously vengeful. The empath went on to massacre many vampires and it took even more to stop him.

For everyone, it was an outrage. Demetria, our centuries old Queen, stated that empaths couldn't be trusted, that they were too strong, almost omnipotent. She ordered to have every empath, from newborn babies to old and ailing, killed.

For many vampires who were close to empaths, it was hard to see their friends destroyed by the Order but it was a necessary evil. Many vampires chose not to go against the Order and abandoned their human friends. And thus the biggest empath genocide occurred.

I thought it was over. That they were all gone. Demetria promised that she would see to that. Apparently not.

Charley, your existence signifies that the war is not over. You're still here and that is a threat to Demetria, Aumone, Luke, all of them, maybe even to me."

Jerry's face was grave, for the first time I've ever seen, he looked completely tortured.

"Does this mean they'll come for me? Jerry, you can't let this happen."

"It's too late Charley. Through you, I felt them. They're close. They know you're here and they know I have you. They are going to consider me a traitor for not giving you up and have us both killed. It doesn't matter that I didn't know, all they will see is that I've been keeping you hidden." He stared off into the distance looking pained, I immediately felt guilty; if it weren't for these stupid powers and my scent then neither of us would be in this mess. In a way, I was kind of lucky, though. If Jerry hadn't taken me then, not only would I still be a target, which I was, I would have led them to the Sanctuary where my family was hiding. And that thought made me sick.

"H-how do they know I'm here?"

Jerry frowned. "Think about it Charley, who have you pissed off or tipped off by your existence."

It took me awhile to muddle through the fear and anxiety swamping my brain to remember and when I did, I shuddered with disgust. "Keith."

He nodded. "Keith must have found the time to go to Romania and tell Demetria that you exist. You were getting real chummy with him and he is a half breed after all. As dumb as he is, it wouldn't take long for him to put two and two together."

I was disgusted with myself. Thanks to my foolish antics, I put our lives in danger.

Jerry's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to have Keith's head for this."

I was nodding my head in agreement when the sound of Jerry's doorbell rang through the house. My spine stiffened immediately and painfully, I could also feel goose bumps break across my skin.

"Someone's here." I whispered.

Our eyes met from across the room. "Vampire?" Jerry asked.

"Vampire." I confirmed.

Before either of us could react, Cleo was standing in Jerry's bedroom doorway. She looked hurried and harried; her bright red hair was a mess and her clothes were rumpled. It was the first time that I had ever seen a vampire looking so disheveled.

She didn't let either of us speak, through a thirst-parched voice she exclaimed, "The army is coming. They think Charley is unstable and that you intend to make him one of us. They want to kill us."

She glared at me from across the room. Her pitch-black eyes narrowed into slits and her fangs extended. "This is all because of you!" She screamed, pointing at me, and the last thing I saw was the flash of the light glinting off her fangs before she pounced.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**Hope you enjoyed! (^_^)**


	22. Ain't No Rest For the Wicked

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys, happy holidays! I want to thank Cassie for the help with this chapter and my beta Scarlet Shayde for helping me envision an end for this story. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I was listening to 'Ain't No Rest For the Wicked' by Cage the Elephant and it really put me in the mood to write.**

**This chapter has multiple POVs, but trust me, it isn't confusing.**

**Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows/hits, they mean a lot to me. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ain't No Rest For the Wicked<p>

_Demetria's POV –_

She sat on her throne, watching Luke and Aumone argue with the newest addition to their clan and army, Emelia, as she was trying and failing to explain her current inability to handle their line of work. It wasn't the first time the fledgling vampire struggled with the idea of killing and hunting errant creatures that went against the Order. It would be her last if Demetria had her way, which was most of the time, but Aumone had suggested they recruit as many vampires in their army as possible and he had convinced the rest of the Order that Emelia would make an excellent addition to the coven, thus began their long and obnoxious attempt at coaxing the poor girl into joining them.

If the Order commanded, any and all vampires were compelled to respond. It was one catch of joining the undead, you belonged to your Master and you belonged to the Order. Any defiance was seen as treason and the price for that was immediate death.

They rarely had problems getting vampires to answer the call. However, this wasn't just any call; this was an enlistment. The toughest of the toughest would be needed for this battle, for it would not be an easy one. Many would think that most vampires would cower at the thought of going into another battle, but the truth was, many vampires had the voracity to kill and pillage and were more than happy to join the army.

Still, Aumone, Luke, Clemente, Domenico and Alessandro found themselves, once in awhile, having to console and cajole the weak ones, the scared ones, into harnessing their inner strength and anger. For this wasn't just a fight, it was a war, a war against everything vampires stood for, had fought to maintain and all that would be threatened. It wasn't just defiance against the Order, it was an almighty danger to the supernatural. An empath walked the earth and that was nothing to joke about, but everything to fear.

"Enough of this," Demetria deadpanned, feeling bored with the proceedings. "Either she comes with us or not. We don't have time for this."

Luke, came over to her, he bowed first of course, before speaking. "My liege, forgive us, but we were simply trying to persuade the girl into joining the army, as you know she is one of the strongest of our kind."

"She's a fledgling, how strong can she be?"

Luke's midnight black eyes grew impossibly darker in excitement. "Very strong, my lady. In fact, her Master is the one who submitted her to us."

Demetria nodded. Then she waved Luke away, wanting nothing more but peace and silence.

Her respite was short-lived as Aumone came to her side almost immediately after Luke. She smiled at her lover, grateful for his company despite its ill timing.

"My liege, Emelia has agreed to join our army, all is well. However, our visitor from earlier has returned."

Demetria frowned, "Who? Keith?"

"Yes," Aumone affirmed, "it appears he's here to discuss more facts about the empath."

"Excellent," She grinned, "send him in."

"As you wish." Aumone paused to kiss her hand, a privilege only he was allowed and then he ushered for Clemente to bid Emelia goodbye, and allow Keith in.

The half-demon strolled in with a smirk on his face. He, merely just a fledgling himself, but the total opposite of Emelia, sauntered across the red colored carpet leading to Demetria's throne with all the assurance of someone who belonged in her Romanian castle.

Demetria straightened her spine upon seeing him. She could smell the demon in him, the half of him that made it harder for him to maintain control. It was one of the problems impeding him from being one of the strongest warriors in their army. He was weak against the demon, the even more blood-thirsty part of him that lusted for power, not to mention he was newly turned and not very acclimatized with his powers, and worst of all, there was no one out there to train him. His Master, afraid of the thing he created, after never having expected Keith to be a half-demon, half-vampire creature with unimaginable strength, ran off and never returned.

Still, Demetria found herself impressed by him. He had even said he'd train himself. If he succeeded, then she'd have him join the Order. He wasn't as strong and controlled as Emelia, but he could be much, much stronger in time.

The other members of the Order took their places by Demetria's side, so she was in the middle. She smiled at Keith and motioned for him to speak.

* * *

><p><em>Keith's POV— <em>

He bowed his head in deference for the Queen and her consorts, before speaking when she gestured. "Your highness, I have come with more information on the empath and his location."

Demetria nodded. "Please, go on."

"As you already know, he lives in Reno, Nevada with the traitor Jerry. But it is possible that he could be on the move since you gave the call."

"I've sent a command for Jerry to surrender the empath to us. And we promise to spare his life, as long as he is to kill the empath before our very eyes." Her red eyes brightened to an eerie scarlet, the hunger for more violence evident.

"No," Keith negated, "they are lovers. They are bonded in blood and body. The empath is very unstable and very powerful and Jerry, as I said before, intends to make him one of us."

Aumone and Alessandro huffed, Demetria glared at them, silencing them immediately and having them return to their quiet listening.

"Is he suicidal?" She asked, grimacing.

Keith grimaced too, feeling disgust at the thought of Jerry feeling anything but hatred towards Charley. He knew that half of what he was saying to the Order was lies, but after Jerry humiliated him like that at the bar, he knew it was the best thing to do. Now, both Jerry and Charley would suffer from the fate they deserved. He would see to that.

"He could be," Keith shrugged, "after all, he has reason to be. I've heard that this same empath has bested him in battle once before. It is quite humiliating to be bested by a human. And although this empath is a human, he is a strong being and must be taken down and the traitor Jerry dealt with as soon as possible."

Demetria, after considering his words, raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing, by this visit, that you would like to join the army. Am I right?"

Keith nodded eagerly. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled, extending her fangs. "Then it is settled, you shall join me in our hunt for Jerry and this empath. Do we agree?" She turned to her consorts who all nodded except for Aumone.

"Your majesty, I thought I was to be by your side during the hunt and ensuing battle."

"Now, Aumone, there is no need for your petulance. Both you and Keith can stand by my side. But we aren't going in there to murder and pillage, we are going to kindly ask Jerry to surrender the empath. Violence begets violence, after all." She smirked before bursting into a fit of laughter, soon the whole room was laughing with her, including Keith, who had initially believed she was serious.

Keith caught Aumone glaring at him, but thought nothing of it. He was excited that the army was coming along and that not only was he to be a part of it, but he was going to be heading it as well.

"Is that all?" The Queen asked, temperance returning.

Keith nodded. "Thank you for your time, my Queen. I look forward to fighting by your side."

He was turning to leave when she called him. "If this empath is as strong as you say, then it will take many of us and some of our strongest to stop him. I hope you don't expect this to be easy especially with your lack of training."

"I understand. But I will prepare myself. I believe with all of us involved, he won't stand a chance. When, may I ask, do we leave?"

"As soon as night falls for few of our warriors can walk in the light."

Keith smirked again, bowing once more before turning to leave. His parting words were: "Then I shall join you at nightfall."

* * *

><p><em>Cleo's POV—<em>

She had been frightened and upset, but she merely planned to inform them of the Queen's wishes, she hadn't intended to pounce on poor, unsuspecting Charley.

Jerry blocked her as soon as she was close enough to get to Charley. She knocked into him and the force had her bouncing back through the doorway.

Luckily, she hadn't ricocheted too far. Lifting her head, she growled at Jerry before standing up and posing into attack mode again. But this time she wasn't aiming for Charley, with her vision swimming red, she leapt at Jerry who was still blocking the apparently shocked and scared human.

The other vampire's arm shot up to block the attack, giving her an opportunity to sink her teeth into the flesh.

Jerry growled, but not in pain. He threw her off him and posed, ready to kill when Charley jumped into the fray.

"Stop!" He yelled. "Can't you guys see this isn't helping? The army is coming and we're wasting time trying to kill each other when we should be focused on hiding."

Wiping blood from her lip, Cleo sneered. "What does it matter? They will kill us all, anyone who knew of your existence, even if we didn't know what you _were_, will be seen as traitors for hiding you for so long."

She whipped her head in Jerry's direction. "Both of you deserve to burn in Hell."

Charley stepped forward. "Cleo." He pleaded, but she wasn't sure what for.

She took a step back, afraid his touch would burn. She turned to her fellow vampire. "How could you do this Jerry? Have an empath in our midst? Did you have any idea they would come?"

To her chagrin, Jerry raised his head defiantly. "No, nor do I care. I just found out about it. I hadn't known all this time. But let them come. I have nothing to be guilty of. If I had to do this all again, then I would."

He looked at Charley, who stared at him, gratitude evident in his eyes. For a moment, they shared an unspoken understanding and Cleo could see it, the reason why Jerry was doing this. He needed the kid, wanted the kid and it was more about blood, it was a sort of friendship/attraction/delusion and it made her disgusted.

She glared at him. "Fine, but just know that you're doing this alone." And with that, she left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**Hey guys, thanks for reading! If you guys have any comments/questions/concerns, don't be afraid to leave me a review or a PM as long as it isn't a spoiler question, I promise I'm all ears and I will reply. :) Have a merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/anything you celebrate and be safe out there this season. More to come next year!**

**P.S. Demetria is one of my favorite OC's, including all the other members of the Order.**


End file.
